


DOOM

by Rammboy



Category: Rammstein
Genre: Abandonment, Angst, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety Disorder, Birthday, Blood and Violence, Bullying, Christian Character, Christianity, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cultural Differences, Demon Blood, Demon/Human Relationships, Demons, Discovery, Domestic Fluff, Earth, Exorcisms, Father-Son Relationship, First Dates, Flashbacks, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Good Demons, Hand Jobs, Hell, Holy Water, Homosexuality, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Insecurity, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Masturbation in Shower, Mission Fic, Music, Name Changes, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Priests, Rebellion, Romance, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Showers, Shyness, Touring, Understanding, Weapons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:22:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 32,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25489933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rammboy/pseuds/Rammboy
Summary: Doom is a demon from Hell assigned to a mission. He has to kill the members of a band named Rammstein, who are living in the flat of a very powerful demon. Doom has only one rule to follow : he must not say his name, so he can't be exorcised.The mission seems easy, but our demon didn't expect to actually appreciate his victims, especially one, the bassist.
Relationships: Oliver Riedel/Christoph Schneider | Doom
Comments: 54
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my new fanfiction :)  
> I'm telling you right away, this fic is not going to be really long, I don't even know if I'll reach 10 000 words ^^'  
> I hope you will like it, and if you do, let me know ! ^^  
> Thank you for reading :)

Doom was standing awkwardly in front of the wooden desk of the office. He was going to go on Earth. He didn’t really want to, he preferred staying home. A man, clearly older than him, walked in the room and made his way to the chair behind the desk. He cleared his throat, lifting a paper so he could read it, “Doom, demon of music, am I right?” The man asked. The demon nodded, “Good,” the man paused and looked up at Doom, “A mission has been given to you. You see, a band named Rammstein, based in Germany, is living in an old flat that belonged to one of the most powerful demons’ daughter. Since they can’t do it themselves, we looked for a musician, and you’ve been chosen. The mission is simple; you kill them. That’s all,” Doom sighed. He didn’t want to do it, but if the mission was quick to do, it could be fine then.

“Alright…” He said quietly and the man smiled.

“Ah you’re a good son Doom, I knew you would accept. Since it’s your first mission on Earth, I have to teach you the ultimate rule, so you won’t have any problem,” the man sat up and walked toward a black board where something was written in capital letters ‘NEVER TELL YOUR NAME’. Doom looked at the man, a confused expression on his face, “The rule is simple Doom. If humans know your name, they can exorcise you. That’s why we will give a new name. Humans can do anything to you if they don’t know your name, you’re safe. Do you have any question?” Doom shook his head, “Good, now let’s talk about your name,” the man walked back to the desk and grabbed a card. He looked at it and gave it to Doom. The musician took and read ‘Christoph Schneider, born on the 11th of May 1966 in East Berlin’.

“I guess this is my ID?” He looked up to the man who nodded.

“It is yes. Now you know everything you have to know, you are ready to go. Good luck Doom, or should I say Christoph,” he chuckled as he patted the younger man’s shoulder. Doom smiled slightly and walked out of the office, going to the Earth Portal. He still didn’t want to do it, but he didn’t have the choice, but it was quite well paid so he could live a little bit better after that. He walked to the portal, demons looking at him like he was a hero. He looked at the bright circle and sighed.

“Well… No turning back Christoph, let’s do it,” he muttered to himself as he walked through the portal.


	2. Chapter 2

“Hey Till, did anyone go to the audition?” Richard asked from the couch of the flat. Till, who was in the kitchen, shrugged.

“I don’t know, Oliver and Paul are in charge of it for today,” the singer answered as he walked to the living room.

“Well let’s hope we’ll finally find a good drummer…”

Doom appeared in a park. He looked at the panels and everything was written in German, so he was in the right country. That was a good beginning. Now he had to find the band, but where could he find it? He clearly couldn’t go to the flat and say ‘Hello I have to kill you all so I’ll be quick.’ The demon rolled his eyes, chuckling at the thought. He took a deep breath, he had to stay serious. He has never been to Earth before, so he wanted to explore a little, but he knew he couldn’t, he had to finish his mission. He observed the place a little before deciding on what to do. He saw a young man, who was about 25, clothed in a rock/metal style. Maybe he knew the band. Yeah the chances were really low, but what could he do? Nothing, so he walked to him shyly. He never interacted with humans, “Hum… Hello? Do you know where… The band Rammstein is?” He asked. He really hoped he wasn’t sounding crazy.

“Oh yeah, they are doing auditions down the street. They’re looking for a drummer, do you play?” The man answered. Doom wanted to roll his eyes. As a demon of music, a descendant of Murmur the demon of Sound, he could play any instrument so of course he played drums.

“Yeah… I want to do the audition, but I don’t know where it is,” Doom scratched the back of his head. The man smiled.

“Oh that’s cool! Let me guide you then, I see you’re not from here. Follow me!” Doom smiled back and followed him. He chuckled quietly. Oh no he wasn’t from here; he wasn’t even from Earth so... He didn’t know bits about Earth. He studied it a bit back in school but that really didn’t interest him. On the way, he was looking at the city. It was nothing like Hell, but it was still cool. Humans were weird, like, the man accepted to help him even if he didn’t know him. If he knew that he was helping a demon… They suddenly stopped in front of a building, “Aaand we’re here! Well, I wish you good luck, see you!” The man walked away happily and left the demon alone. Doom sighed and walked in the building. On a door, he could read ‘Rammstein audition, just knock’. Doom just knocked and waited. He was quite anxious. Humans were quite hard to interact with, plus he was meeting the people he had to kill. The door opened, revealing a very tall man. Doom gulped as he examined the man’s features. He had caramel brown eyes, really short dark hair, and he was tall as hell. The demon found him beautiful, and that made him look down to hide his blush.

“I’m Oliver Riedel, the bassist, I suppose you’re here for the audition,” the Oliver guy extended his hand for Doom to shake it. Doom just nodded. He didn’t know why Oliver showed him his hand. He took his fake ID from his jean pocket and showed it to Oliver.

“I’m Christoph Schneider,” he simply answered. It was weird to say a fake name, but he had to get used to it. Oliver looked at him in a confused way.

“Uhh… You aren’t forced to show me this, you know? We’re not the police,” Oliver chuckled quietly, “Anyway, it’s nice to meet you Christoph, come in,” Oliver said politely and let Christoph enter in the room. There was a 4 pieces drumkit in the corner of the room, “I’m going to find Paul, one of the guitarists. He’s not really patient so he took a smoke break, leaving me here all alone,” the bassist said in a fake-annoyed tone and Doom nodded, smiling slightly.

“Don’t worry about this,” he tried to reassure the man. Now that he was alone, he thought about his mission. Oliver said that Paul was one of the guitarists, so that meant that there were at least two guitarists and a singer if they didn’t sing themselves. So they were at least four. It was going to be hard. Doom felt a little tug at his heart when he thought about killing Oliver. _No Doom, it’s not the right time to fall in love, you must kill him, not fall for him!_ He snapped out of his thoughts as the door banged open.

“Hallo hallo! My name’s Paul Landers and I’m the best guitarist of the band, you are?” A small man with a round face, blond hair and grey eyes waved at him. Schneider waved back shyly.

“I-I’m Christoph Schneider…” Damn he really hated that name, “But just call me Schneider,” it was his mission, as long as he wasn’t called Doom, it was fine, so there wasn’t any problem if he wanted to be called Schneider instead of Christoph. And he didn’t show his ID, if it wasn’t required to show it, okay then. He really wasn’t familiar with Earth culture.

“Don’t be too overjoyed or you’ll scare him away,” Oliver muttered, rubbing his eyes with one hand. Paul pouted and sat on a chair, “Well, let’s begin, can you show us what you can do?” Oliver asked Schneider and the demon nearly blushed. His voice had something, and it was quite hypnotizing. He quickly ignored his thoughts and sat behind the drum set. He grabbed the pair of drumsticks and let his mind wander away as he just moved like a robot. He really didn’t think about Oliver and Paul watching him. He was being one with the drumkit, and when he looked up at the musicians, they seemed amazed.

“You’re in,” Paul said, his eyes wide opened. Oliver cleared his throat.

“Wait a little Paulchen, we have to ask the others before. Let me call them. Great job by the way,” the bassist did a thumb up to the drummer who smiled without understanding what it meant. It seemed positive so he didn’t seem to overreact.

“You really play good. You’ll see, when the others will be here, you’ll be in for sure!” Paul was excited, which made the demon chuckle. Paul was really something. He was nice. Doom began to feel bad for them, they were destined to be killed for Satan and for some important demons he didn’t know. He didn’t want to kill them, “Are you okay?” Paul seemed worried. Doom stopped thinking about his mission and fake smiled.

“I’m fine don’t worry,” he answered and Oliver came back in the room.

“They should be here in about ten minutes,” the bassist said and they waited. Paul played some original riffs, Schneider trying to drum on them and succeeding. It was a great way to pass the time.

“Hello boys,” a deep voice said and the boys stopped playing. Doom was quite intimidated by the man. He had green eyes, black hair, and was really muscular. He could crush Doom of he wanted. Followed by him, another man was standing against the door frame. He had black hair and blue eyes.

“Hey Till!” Paul greeted and put his guitar down, “Meet Schneider! I swear, he’s so great at drums and-” 

“Calm down Paul, I’m sure he’s good, or you wouldn’t have called us,” the man, Till, said and looked at Schneider, “I’m Till Lindemann, the singer, nice to meet you Schneider,” the singer said.

“Nice to meet you too… It’s Christoph Schneider but just call me Schneider,” Doom felt quite awkward but he ignored the feeling as he sat up to meet the men.

“I’m Richard Zven Kruspe, the other guitarist; I go by Reesh or RZK for professionals. I guess you can call me Reesh, if you’re going to be a part of the band,” the other man and Schneider nodded.

“Well, let’s see that. Oh and, Flake is going to be a little late, he’s at the church,” Till informed and the others nodded. Doom froze. They were Christians, that wasn’t the worst, the worst was… They did go to church.

“I-Is Flake a priest…?” Doom asked. He knew he sounded weird but he didn’t have the choice. If Flake was a priest, he had to be way more careful. Till chuckled.

“Oh no, he’s playing organ in here. Paul and him are in the choir,” Till explained and Paul smiled proudly. Doom nearly had a panic attack and was sweating. _It’s okay, they’re not priest, they won’t exorcise you, they don’t even know your name, you’re fine._

“Are you okay? Are you feeling well? You’re sweating dude,” Paul pointed out and Doom wiped his forehead.

“I’m fine thank you, it’s just hot as hell here,” Schneider reassured. He knew what he was talking about, Hell was very hot. As a demon he was used to it but sometimes it could be hotter than usual. Suddenly the door opened, revealing a tall and skinny man with blond hair, blue eyes, and glasses.

“Sorry I’m late, Father Mick wanted to see the program of the next representation of the choir,” the man called Flake, said. He was panting; he must have run to the building. Doom felt a little guilty for making him run, “I’m Christian Lorenz, but everyone calls me Flake. I’m the keyboardist,” he explained and the demon nodded.

“This is Christoph Schneider, and he’s going to play something for us, right?” Till said as he turned his head toward Schneider. Doom nodded and went back behind the kit. He ignored all the looks that were on him and played. A few minutes later, sweat was dripping down his forehead and he was panting. Everyone was amazed.

“I vote for Schneider to join the band, who else?” Richard said, raising his hand. All the musicians raised their hand and that was it. Till cleared his throat.

“Welcome in Rammstein, Schneider.”


	3. Chapter 3

One month later, Rammstein was playing in a small bar in Berlin. They played some original songs and the public was delighted. After the show the boys went backstage to take off their makeup and costumes, “Since you fit very well in the band, we want you to come live with us,” Till said. Doom looked down and thought. It could be a good idea. Since he was a demon, he didn’t have to sleep. So he kept wandering in Berlin streets during the night, thinking about his life ~~and his crush on Oliver~~. It could be nice having a place to stay. Plus it was the flat of a demon’s daughter, the whole subject of his mission! He looked up at Till and smiled.

“I’d like to, thank you a lot,” he answered and Till smiled back.

“You’re coming home with us then, do you have any stuff to bring from your place?” He asked and Doom shook his head.

“No don’t worry, as long as your room has a bed, a nightstand and a closet, it’s okay for me,” the drummer chuckled and Till did too along with him.

“It has it, so it’s settled then, you’re living with us.”

An hour later, they were in front of the door of the flat. Richard opened the door and revealed the interior of the flat. Doom examined it. He wanted to see if there were any demonic traces. He didn’t feel any demonic presence so that meant he was the only demon here. It was good, no one would be attacked. The flat was quite big, it had a big living room with a connected kitchen. Doom was soon leaded to a corridor where six bedrooms and the bathroom were.

“This is your bedroom, next to it, there is Richard’s and the one facing yours is Oliver’s. Come to us if you need anything,” Till said and Schneider nodded.

“Thank you really much Till,” the Demon was really thankful. The singer patted his shoulder.

“We thank you for becoming our drummer. Now let’s sleep, we have to recover from this show,” Till chuckled, “Good night Schneider,” he said and walked into his bedroom.

“Good night,” Doom said and walked into his new bedroom. Indeed, it had a double bed, a nightstand, a big closet and a desk under the window. He liked his room, even if he wasn’t going to sleep here since demons didn’t need to sleep. Maybe he could try, so it would relax him. There was no sound in the flat, everyone had fallen asleep. Doom lied down on his bed, staring at the ceiling. That was an opportunity to kill all of them in their sleep. He sighed and suddenly disappeared… Only to appear in Oliver’s bedroom, standing in front of his bed. The demon looked at the sleeping Oliver and sighed quietly. His heart began to beat really fast and he felt his face heat up. He couldn’t do it. Oliver looked so peaceful and… He didn’t want to ruin that. He didn’t think his mission would turn up like that, he had thought it would be easier, that the guys would be random and not lovable. He really hadn’t thought he would have a silly crush on the bassist, who clearly couldn’t love him back. If he ever learnt that he wasn’t human… He would hate him and of course exorcise him. Oliver must have felt his presence since he stirred in his sleep. Doom took a step back and teleported himself back in his bedroom. He was sitting back on his bed, his arms wrapped around his knees. He was shaking. His mission was stressing him out; he really shouldn’t have accepted it. He rocked himself back and forth to calm himself down and waited for the night to pass.

He waited until 9 am, so it wouldn’t be too suspicious. He quietly walked out of his bedroom, still in his pajamas and went to the living room where everyone was having their breakfast, “Oh hey Schneider,” Richard said, “Slept well?” The demon nodded and stood behind the couch to see look at the TV.

“What are you playing at?” Christoph asked. Paul shot an enemy and grinned.

“Doom, do you know this game?”

The demon felt like he had been stabbed in the chest. The game had his name. His name was written on DVDs. A lot of people knew that game and then knew his name. Doom couldn’t breathe anymore. He ran to his bedroom, curled up in his bed and sobbed. He knew he could be exorcised, Flake knew a priest. If they knew his name they would exorcise him. They will. He felt useless, he couldn’t even do a simple mission, no, that was impossible for him, he was too weak. Tears were streaming down his cheeks, his whole body shaking like a leaf. He had to leave, he needed to go home.

“Schnei? Are you okay?” Oliver’s voice could be heard from the door as well as his knocks. Doom couldn’t be seen like that. He had to calm down. He froze when the door opened, revealing the tall man. He had a worried expression on his face but the drummer couldn’t see it since his face was buried in his knees. The bassist closed the door behind him and sat on the bed next to the crying man. He put his hand on the older man’s back and rubbed it with his palm, “Breath Christoph, you have to breath. You’re having a panic attack, just inhale, and exhale. Do like me,” they breathed at the same time, Schneider finding it hard but still managing to follow Oliver’s breathing, “Very good Schneider, you’re doing great,” the bassist wrapped his arms around the demon’s frame and pulled him to his chest in a protective way, “Can I ask what happened? What gave you this attack?” Schneider was tense. He had to be, he was in his crush’s arms.

“I’m sorry,” the drummer apologized, ignoring Oliver’s question. He felt really guilty for bothering the bassist. He felt a hand running through his short hair, scratching gently his scalp. The demon closed his eyes, letting himself relax into Oliver’s arms.

“You did nothing wrong, you don’t have to apologize,” Oliver answered softly and pressed a small kiss into the older man’s hair, “You’re okay Schnei, I swear,” Doom felt hot as fuck. He really loved being wrapped into the bassist’s arms, but still felt anxious. He had to stay still, and to stay calm, and that was hard, “Do you want to be alone?” Oliver asked and Christoph shook his head.

“Can we go back to the others?” He asked, not wanting to sound like he was annoyed by Oliver. The bassist smiled and ruffled his hair.

“Yeah of course,” he answered and they went back to the living room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again :)  
> I apologize for the shortness of the chapter ^^' don't worry, tomorrow's chapter will be longer :D  
> I hope you'll still enjoy it  
> Sorry again ^^'

Six months later, the panic attack incident was long forgotten. The boys were now on tour, on a day off. They were visiting a small town in Spain. It was nice, until Paul asked to visit the church. Everyone seemed to agree, except Schneider who stayed silent. He could already feel his skin burn from the closeness of the church, “I’ll go back to the hotel, we walked all day and I’m a bit tired,” the demon lied, hoping the others would understand. They all looked at him confused.

“If you say so… Will you find your way back to the hotel?” Richard asked. Doom smiled and nodded.

“Of course, don’t worry about me, go have fun,” he waved shyly at them as he walked away toward an alley. He had to be more careful, he was really suspicious. He was sure the others knew something. As he walked through the alley, he felt a presence, and not a nice one. A hand suddenly grabbed his neck and crushed him against the wall, lifting him up so he wasn’t touching the floor anymore. He looked up and saw a demon he didn’t know, surely a secretary of something like that.

“When will you kill them? You’ve been up there for seven months! You were supposed to spend like two days! Hell needs sacrifice alright? Don’t make me go back here Doom, just kill them, you’re a demon! Don’t ever forget that! You don’t need to be friend with these filthy humans! They just serve to be sacrificed to Satan! Hurry up Doom, or you will be a dead demon,” the demon released him, shoving him on the floor, and disappeared. Doom panted as he recovered his breathing and sat up. He then teleported to his hotel room. He needed to stay away from the world, he wasn’t feeling safe anymore. He never felt safe on Earth, but since demons were watching over him, he had to do something. He sighed and closed his eyes, staring at the darkness of his eyelids.

“Hey Chris, the church was quite boring so went back here, are you okay?” It was Oliver’s voice. Was Oliver an angel? Doom really hoped not, because that would be bad for him. Angels could recognize demons, and demons could recognize angels. Since Oliver didn’t point out anything, he was human, and a beautiful one. Doom opened his eyes and smiled shyly.

“I’m fine thank you. I’m just really tired, I’m sorry I didn’t come with you,” Doom apologized. He always felt shy and guilty when he was around Oliver.

“Don’t worry, I’m tired too. I’m going to sleep a bit, see you later,” the bassist said and walked out of the room.

“See you.”


	5. Chapter 5

The tour was finally over. The boys were in the living room of their shared flat, watching TV and waiting for the time to pass. Doom was bored; the shows weren’t really interesting. TV on Earth was weird. Suddenly the bell rang, which ‘woke up’ everyone. Flake got up and walked to the door, “Oh hello Father Mick,” Doom heard him say. He froze and closed his eyes. He couldn’t approach the priest, at least not too close. _Calm down Doom… He won’t do anything to you…_ He felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned his head and saw Oliver and his worried look.

“Are you okay?” The bassist asked gently and Doom had to slow down his quick breathing.

“Yeah I am,” he answered and looked at the others who were focused on Flake and the priest. They sat up and joined them, leaving Schneider and Oliver in the living room.

“Well let’s meet Father Mick,” Oliver got up, “Don’t worry he’s really nice,” he added, knowing that the drummer was really shy. Christoph smiled shyly and sat up as well. He gulped when he saw the priest, a Bible in his hand and a crucifix around his neck. He had to be really careful. He slowly walked toward them but stayed hidden behind Giant Oliver.

“Hello boys, it’s been a while since I saw you all,” the priest said smiling, “I suppose you are the new drummer, I have seen you play, you are really good,” he turned toward Doom, who looked down shyly.

“T-Thank you sir…” He answered, not wanting to make a long conversation. He heard some chuckles and looked up.

“Don’t be shy Chris, he won’t eat you,” Richard laughed, “Come in Father, we will make some tea,” the guitarist said and went to the kitchen.

They all were in the living room, sipping on their tea. Doom was sitting as far as possible from the priest, trying to seem normal and not internally panicking. Paul and Flake were bickering about what song to do for the next choir representation, which was quite fun. The priest seemed tense, and Doom knew it, since he was staring at him the whole time, to keep an eye on him, “Are you okay Father Mick?” Paul asked, stopping his little argument with Flake. The priest rubbed his forehead and sighed.

“Well… It’s been a long time since I felt that but… I think I can feel a demonic presence in your flat.”

Everyone froze and looked at the old man. Doom was internally panicking. He should have known that priests could feel demons; he was being an idiot again. He had to be really cautious of what he did and said. He had to look and sound like a normal human.

“What do you mean?” Till asked in disbelief. The priest looked around.

“I can feel that a demon may be in your flat. Like here, right now, with us,” he explained, “I just can feel it. Did anything unusual happen recently? Like objects moving by themselves or strange sounds…” The boys all thought for a few seconds, wanting to be sure that nothing happened and that there wasn’t any demon haunting their flat. They shook their heads and the priest hummed in response, “Mmh I see, that means the demon had been there for a few day. Please be really careful, it can possess you, so if you see one of you doing unusual things, staying still for a few minutes, all pale and expressionless, call me,” some of the musicians began to panic.

“What do you mean by the demon had been there for a few day? I’m not living with a demon!” Richard began to be hysterical, “Can’t you exorcise it or something like that? I mean, that’s a part of your job so why don’t you do it right now so we--”

“Calm down Richard,” Flake cut the diva off, “Let poor Father Mick explain. I’m sure he has his reasons, so stop being an hysterical diva and listen to him,” Flake was quite amused by Richard’s panic, since he didn’t really believed in demons, but he knew the priest wouldn’t lie to them about something like that.

“So, yes, it is a part of my profession. I know how to exorcise a demon if needed. But, there is something really special about exorcisms; to exorcise a demon, you need its name. If you don’t know it, you can’t ban the thing from Earth,” the priest explained. Doom had to stay still while pangs of hurt were throbbing in his chest. He knew demons weren’t liked by humans, but he didn’t know they considered them like objects. He heard Richard sigh loudly.

“For God’s sakes… No one here wants to be possessed Father Mick, we have to find the name of the demon!” Richard was really scared. Doom could only watch the scene, shaking a little from the stress. He tried to ignore Oliver’s weird look fixed on him. He had to stay casual.

“Ah I know Son, that’s why I’m telling you to stay cautious. But you know, since nothing happened, maybe there isn’t a demon here. It’s been a really long time since I sensed a demonic presence, so I’m surely wrong about it. Plus demons are different from all the stories and fairytales we tell, not all of them are dangerous. Just keep some crucifixes on your walls and you will be okay,” the priest reassured them. He was telling the truth, feeling a demon’s presence was hard and special to do. There were a lot of chances to be wrong. Doom wanted to laugh. Crucifixes couldn’t do anything to him, except if it was showed to him for an exorcism. He stayed still, a bit relieved that the priest thought he was wrong.

“Well alright then… I hope you’re right Father, because it’s quite creepy,” Paul said. The priest chuckled.

“I am right, trust me Son.”

Three days later, one crucifix was pinned to the wall of each room, so no demon could attack them. Doom found it quite pathetic, but said nothing or he would be f*cked. He tried to avoid Oliver a little, because the look he had given him meant something. The bassist was asking himself questions. Doom kept living his life, trying to sound like he didn’t really care when the demon’s subject was bought up. He chuckled when Paul, a crucifix in the hand, yelled in the flat, threatening the demon to show itself so they would ‘fight like men’. Of course Richard was freaking out since provoking a demon could be really dangerous.

Three weeks later, it was quite forgotten. It wasn’t often bought up on the table anymore. The boys were living their lives peacefully, thinking about their next album. Doom kept thinking about Oliver. His crush was becoming bigger, and he couldn’t let that happen, but his heart had said otherwise. It was hard to look at the bassist without blushing like a tomato. The demon knew it would be hard, but he knew it wasn’t the right time. He would wait.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again :D  
> Hope you're enjoying this story so far :)  
> Just little warning about blood, but it's minor  
> Have a good reading ^^

It’s been ten months since Doom was on mission. That was too much. He knew someone had to die, or it would be really too suspicious, and he didn’t want another demon or Satan himself to appear right in front of him and do horrible things to him. It’s been too much time since a sacrifice was made. He had to kill someone, but whom? He thought about an animal but no, it would be way too suspicious. He sighed, rubbing his temples with his fingertips and sat up from his bed, anxiety filling his body as he was walking to the living room. He looked at the boys who were playing their _game_ , ‘Doom’. That made him feel even more anxious. He stared at each one of his friends from the kitchen, only seeing a potential victim for a sacrifice. He sighed, shaking his head. He couldn’t do this to them. He took the paper that was on the counter and read it, searching people that could be a good sacrifice. He found the name of an American serial killer, who killed a child two days ago. Children were important for demons; they could give them a new body, that’s how Doom got his a long time ago. Killing a child was a big sin for demons, so, Doom could kill him. He had to find him. He took a knife from a drawer and went back to his bedroom. Witnesses last saw the killer in a little neighborhood in Ohio. Doom was glad he could teleport. He sighed and then disappeared.

He was now in America, which was way bigger than Germany. He closed his eyes, letting his demonic senses unleash themselves. He pictured the killer’s face in his mind, thanks to the picture that was in the newspaper. When he opened his eyes, they were yellow. Doom was now seeing the world in black and white and he would see the killer in yellow. As a demon he could run quite fast, but not as fast as a real athletic demon. He ran from house to house, trying to find his victim. He avoided the few people that were in the street. He looked in each house, and nothing. Where was he? He sighed and jumped on the roof of a house, wanting to have an overview of the neighborhood. He could see quite far so he could see a lot of things at the same time. He saw a little yellow mass going in an alley, almost far for 5km. That was him. He ran as fast as he could, dodging cars and people that were on his way, until he reached the man. He walked into the alley, cornering the man.

“Who are you?” The killer growled at the demon. He had blond hair and brown eyes. Doom was staring angrily at the man.

“You don’t need my name and I don’t need yours,” Schneider answered and took his knife from his pocket. The killer began to shake.

“What the fuck? W-What are you doing?” The man whimpered and Doom bought the knife near the killer’s throat, a dark aura floating around the demon’s hand and wrist that was holding the knife.

“In the name of Satan, you are being sacrificed for killing children, givers of demon’s body,” Doom said like a ritual and planted the knife in the man’s throat, slitting his flesh, red blood splattering all over the wall and himself. The demon stepped back, looking at his sacrifice falling on the floor, a puddle of blood appearing under his head. Doom smiled and looked down at his foot, “You’ve got your sacrifice Hell, now leave me alone for a while please,” he muttered and sighed. He wiped the blood off his face teleported back into the flat, this time in the bathroom. He took off all of his clothes and hopped in the shower, to clean all the human blood from his body. When he was finished, he put all of his clothes in the washing machine so no blood would stain too much on them. He then quietly walked to the kitchen, the others were still playing. Doom must have left for one hour and they didn’t even notice it. The demon sighed, feeling a bit left out. He was confused, because he really wanted to do well in the band, but he always had his thought about killing the boys and not being friendly with them since they are just victims. He didn’t really know what to do anymore. He turned to the kitchen sink and washed the bloody knife.

“Oh Schneider, you finally left your room,” Till said from the couch, “Come play with us, Paul has to make lunch,” the demon heard the guitarist groan.

“Meh It’s always my turn…” Paul whined and sighed, “Alright then, take my place Chris,” he sat up, leaving the controller on the floor. Doom wiped dry the knife and put it back into the drawer.

“Good luck,” he smiled at the smaller man and walked in the living room. He sat down where Paul was previously and took the controller, “You’re still playing your game?” He asked and saw Richard nod.

“Yes! Try it.”

Doom never played this game before. He would now see if his name was used well. He started a game, and he was now facing monsters. He shoot them and they were dead on the spot, “Nice Christoph, you’re really good,” Till pointed out. The demon played for 15 or 20 minutes, until Paul called them for lunch. The demon stopped the game and they all went to the kitchen to eat. 

“Schneider is really good at Doom,” Till said. Doom looked down, not wanting to talk about that. He had to admit that the game was good, but it still had his name, and that wasn’t good. Paul chuckled.

“Well I want to see that,” he answered. The demon rolled his eyes. He would play a game to show him and then maybe go out for a while. He didn’t really know how he would spend his day.

Two hours later they were still playing. Doom had abandoned his idea of going out because of his band mates wanting to beat on the video games. No one succeeded to win against the demon. He must have had something.

“We must call you Doom! You’re the champion of it!” Till suggested and the demon had to hide the incoming panic attack. He shook his head, trying to play it cool.

“No thank you, I like my own name,” he answered and finished his game, winning of course.

“Well Doom, we declare you the champion of Doom, congrats you’ve stolen Paul’s title,” Richard laughed at the end as Paul groaned. Schneider found it funny, even if the game was weird he definitely liked it. He should bring one to Hell when he’ll be back. That made him think about his mission again. Playing with his friends had made him forgot it. He had felt like a human, like he belonged here. He knew he didn’t, his place was down there in Hell. He sighed quietly and sat up.

“Thank you everyone, but I’m going to take a nap,” the demon said and sat up. He needed to think a bit, since he was panicking internally. He walked to his bedroom, being sure that the others weren’t worried for him, since they worried easily. He rested in his bed and thought. He couldn’t let them call him Doom. If they discovered that he was a demon they could easily exorcise him. And his mission… That left his mind for a few hours and it was always horrible when it came back suddenly, reminding him that his friends should have been dead for months. Fuck it. He wasn’t going to do it, at least not now. He liked Earth, it was weird but cool, and since he wasn’t alone on it, he wasn’t too scared to stay. He knew he could be banished because of it, but right now, he didn’t really care. He didn’t have any family in Hell, well, except Murmur but since he was a very important demon, he was always busy and never here for Doom. _You only will disappoint him if you don’t do it,_ the demon thought. Yes, Murmur’s opinion was really important for him, he was his mentor, his only parent. Doom would wait, he wouldn’t call for help yet. He still had time.

The next day, Doom was greeted by a gasping Paul reading the newspaper, “What happened?” The demon asked and sat in front of the guitarist.

“You know the killer guy, from Ohio, well… He was found dead in an alley!” Paul exclaimed.

“Well good for him I guess,” Richard crossed his arms against his chest. Paul shook his head.

“No wait, I mean, yeah he’s dead, but his death is so weird. Look, they found a black demonic seal on the man’s cheek. He was slaughtered by the way, and God they said there was blood everywhere!” Paul read the paper as he spoke. Schneider looked down at his coffee, founding it really interesting. _Fuck,_ he thought, _I didn’t think it would leave a seal. Oh fuck what were you thinking?_ He mentally facepalmed, _you didn’t just kill him, you sacrificed him so that’s normal that he got a seal. Good job Doom. Murmur’s seal, because yeah you don’t have your own, is now on a man that everyone knows AND it will be examined. They will learn that there is at least one demon on Earth._ Schneider sighed and stayed silent while the others were talking about the crime. He sipped at his coffee, not caring that it was burning hot, and tried to calm himself down, “And some professionals recognized the seal, it belongs to a demon named Murmur… It’s the demon of Sound… Why would a demon of sound kill a murderer?” Paul added, thinking aloud. Doom knew he was fucked, well, not yet, but he had to be way more careful now. Plus he knew he would maybe have a little visit from Murmur. He could feel a look planted on him. He looked up and meet Oliver’s suspicious gaze. He nearly gasped. Oliver knew something, or was at least suspecting him. He could see the hatred and suspicion in the bassist’s eyes. His heart was beating so fast, because of anxiety and his feelings. He looked down, trying to hide the tears that were filling his eyes and finished his coffee quickly before leaving the living room, withdrawing in his bedroom, breaking down.


	7. Chapter 7

Doom was literally sobbing on his bed. He didn’t want to be hated by the only person he loved. He felt betrayed, he hadn’t thought that Oliver could suspect him that fast. Was it his attitude? His facial expression? He didn’t know and it was stressing him. He knew he was a very bad actor, and now it was way harder to act like a normal human. He wasn’t human, and sometimes he forgot it. He thought he fitted well in Rammstein, but deep down he knew he would never fit as good as a human drummer, who wasn’t here to kill them. _You aren’t a good demon, look at you, crying because your filthy crush suspects you. A normal demon would just kill the bassist and his friends so they wouldn’t be suspected anymore. Worse, the mission should have taken like two days to achieve, but no! You’ve been here for almost a year! No demon has ever taken this long for a sacrifice. You are the worst demon Doom, Murmur would be really disappointed in you,_ his mind was racing with hurtful thoughts about his abilities. The demon was on the edge. He wanted to go home, he wanted to leave this place forever. He froze when he heard steps approaching him.

“Who’s this?” He asked quickly, his deep voice broken because of the crying. He felt the bed shift under someone’s weight and a hand resting on his shoulder.

“It’s me,” Till’s voice made the demon freeze. Doom was always a bit uncomfortable around the singer. He was way stronger than him, and even if Schneider was a demon, he feared that Till would be able to fight him and maybe even hurt him. He wiped the tears that were rolling down his cheeks and looked down.

“What do you want?” He muttered and an arm wrapped itself around his shoulders.

“Nothing, just wanting you to be fine,” Till answered gently, “I saw how Oliver looked at you. Did you two have a fight?” The singer asked innocently. Doom sighed; it was way deeper than he thought. He shrugged.

“Not really… We didn’t really talk. He hates me,” the demon said, sniffing. He couldn’t tell Till why Oliver hated him, that would be revealing who he was. He heard Till sigh.

“Don’t say that. Oliver never hates anyone. And why would he hate you? You’ve done nothing to him, am I right?” Till tried to reassure the drummer. Christoph shook his head.

“I’ve done nothing, but I know he hates me. I can feel it,” he let out a sob and Till pulled him into his arms. His arms were very muscular and that scared Doom. It reminded it how much he was weak and useless. He sobbed harder and all his harmful thoughts were falling on him at once. The only person he loved, the love of his life, hated him. There was no point to stay on Earth anymore, “I want to go home…” He let out in despair. He didn’t know what to do anymore.

“Which home Christoph? You are home…” Till was confused but stayed gentle with the demon. Maybe Schneider was from another city or country even. Doom shook his head. He couldn’t say what his real home was, so he let Till think whatever he wanted.

“I just miss it… And since Oliver hates me… There’s no point…”

“You know what? I think you might feel a little more than friendship for our bassist. I mean, if Richard hated you, you wouldn’t care, but since it’s Oliver, you’re feeling horrible. I want you to know that it’s okay to feel like that, so don’t ever be ashamed of it, got it?” Till wanted to make the drummer feel safe. He knew the man wasn’t really comfortable with his own feelings. Doom felt a little relieved that the singer was accepting the way he felt. It wasn’t a really common thing to feel in Hell. Marriage weren’t for love, they were more for business. Love didn’t really exist in Hell, so Doom never fell in love. Oliver was his first crush ever, and he didn’t really know how to manage this.

“T-Thank you Till…” It was the first time he felt really thankful for a human.

“Nothing to thank for, let’s go back to the others now, I won’t tell anything, you can trust me on that,” the singer said and got up, the drummer following him as he wiped his tears away. Doom felt his heart break when he saw he looks that Oliver, Paul, Richard and Flake were giving him. Oliver must have said something. The demon was internally panicking, if they were all against him, they would kick him out of the band. He hadn’t realized it before, but he loved being in Rammstein. He knew he wasn’t supposed to be a part of it in the first place but he took a liking to it as soon as they began to make their own songs and played in front of a lot of people. His breathing was quick as he stopped himself, hiding behind Till.

“We all have to talk,” Richard, being the chief he was, announced. Till gave him a confused look before sitting back on the couch, leaving Doom standing in the middle of the living room. He sat down on the armchair, facing everyone, as if he was the defendant of a trial. He felt so vulnerable, and that made him even sadder, because demons weren’t supposed to be the vulnerable ones. Only Satan could judge them. That’s what he thought when he saw Richard’s judging look on him.

“What’s wrong guys?” Till asked, confused as fuck. He felt like everyone knew something he didn’t. Doom looked at Oliver, knowing it was him who started the situation. The bassist sighed under Christoph’s stare.

“It’s just that I-- and I’m not the only one-- found that Schneider was behaving strangely these days. I don’t want to assume things, so if you’re taking drugs or something like that, just tell us,” Oliver explained. Doom could have laughed in relief. Oliver thought he was on drugs. The drummer shook his head.

“I’m clean guys, I swear,” he assured and Oliver didn’t seem convinced.

“Are you sure? So why are you always anxious around us? When we talked about the killer you were like a psychopath. I mean, I’m not saying you killed him, that’s impossible, but really, you’re quite scaring me. Are you sure you don’t have some mental problems or--”

“Oliver you can’t say that to him,” Till cut the bassist off, “Just let the poor guy explain,” Till was really on Doom’s side and the demon felt grateful for that. He wasn’t mad at Oliver. He was actually a bit amused to see the tall man trying to understand his attitude.

“Don’t worry Till, it’s okay. To answer your question Ollie, I’m perfectly okay, just super anxious about the new album, since I can’t find good drumming for some songs,” he lied perfectly and everyone believed him… Except Oliver. Doom sighed. It would be way harder to convince his crush that he was perfectly normal. He thought about possessing him, but he didn’t have the ability to change people’s opinion on something. He was a demon of music, not a demon of minds. He sat up, “I’m sorry you don’t believe me Oliver, but this is the truth,” he kept lying through his teeth, “I’m going out, I’ll be back tonight,” he said and left the flat. He needed to be alone for a while, and he couldn’t stay confined in his bedroom, the others would come and annoy him.

Doom took advantage of the situation to study humans. He went to a café and observed two men discussing. They seemed very friendly with each other, and that interested the demon. Their hands were touching under the table. They were clearly together. Doom smiled slightly as he sipped on his tea. They seemed really happy with each other. Schneider wanted that, he wanted this with Oliver, to hold his hand and have great talks with him. He sighed, knowing it would be hard, since Oliver didn’t trust him. It hurt a lot, not being trusted by someone you love with all your heart was a terrible feeling. He sighed again, and ran a hand through his hair. He couldn’t hope more, he knew he would never be with the bassist. He didn’t even know why he was still thinking about Oliver. He took a last glance at the couple, which was being chased.

“We don’t need faggots here, get out!” An angry customer exclaimed and the couple left. They looked afraid. Doom was confused. Was it bad to like men when you were a man yourself? Till had told him it was okay but… Now he wasn’t sure. He sat up and left, he had to find information again. He decided to follow the couple, without ever talking to them.

The night was falling. Doom was sitting on a bench from the park he appeared almost a year ago. He was deep in his thoughts, thinking about what could be good and what could be bad. He now remembered a lesson he took years ago. Homosexuality was a sin for Christians, and homosexual people were sent to Hell because of that. But that was years ago, and Doom was young when he learnt that. For Heaven and Hell, it wasn’t a problem anymore, but for living people it still was. Weird. The demon found it logic that he never heard of that after. He sighed before sitting up and heading to the flat, mentally preparing himself for the confrontation. He quietly opened the door and dashed to his bedroom, avoiding the others. Too bad for him, Oliver was in the bathroom and saw him enter. Before Doom could lock the door, Oliver entered. The look on his face indicated that he wasn’t here to be friendly.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again :)  
> Just a little warning, this chapter is written like a four years old would do ^^' I just hate how I wrote it  
> Hope you'll still find it interesting   
> See you tomorrow ;)

“Can we talk?” Oliver asked, closing the door behind him. He was sounding like he wanted to prove a point. The demon looked down and shrugged.

“I suppose I don’t have the choice,” he answered and crossed his arms. He felt it was going to be long.

“Indeed you don’t have the choice Doom,” Oliver leaned against the desk, facing the drummer who flinched at the name.

“Don’t call me that,” Doom growled, trying to calm himself down by taking long breaths, “What do you want?” He asked in a gentler voice. Oliver rolled his eyes.

“I know there’s something. You’re hiding something from us, and that’s becoming annoying, because that means you don’t trust us. We’re a family Christoph… Why don’t you--”

“I don’t trust you? Really? I trust you all, you are the one who doesn’t trust me. I see it in your look, you hate me, you want me gone, you _don’t trust me,_ ” the demon was spilling out his harmful thoughts. He didn’t want to seem vulnerable, so he shifted from sadness to anger. Oliver looked dumbfounded.

“W-What?” That’s all the bassist said, and the demon waited for more to come, he hoped that Oliver would say that he didn’t understand or something like that, but nothing. Doom felt useless. He sat down on his bed, looking down to ignore Oliver’s stare, “S-Sometimes I feel like… You’re coming from another planet…” Oliver began, sighing. He sounded tired and defeated, “I mean, you clearly don’t know about German culture but when you showed me your ID, which was weird”, he chuckled nervously, “I saw you came from East Berlin. Did you move to another country when you were young? I just want to know you better. You never tell us anything about you, like, when’s your birthday or something like that. What friends should know about each other. I really don’t know why, but I feel like you’re absolutely not from here. And your attitude with us clearly means that you’re not from here,” Oliver was really trying to deduce the drummer.

The demon thought it would be worse, that Oliver would yell at him or even hurt him for lying. Schneider looked up at him, tears pearling in his eyes. The bassist was close to discover the truth, and Doom didn’t have any more lies in stock to justify his attitude. _If you had killed them from the beginning you wouldn’t be there right now,_ his thoughts invaded his mind and he flinched, allowing his tears to fall on his cheeks. He couldn’t take it anymore, his strength abandoning him. He was tired of lying to the ones he loved. But did they love him back? No they couldn’t, he was a demon, and demons were naturally unlovable, even if no one knew that they were demons. They just had this bad aura around them that made them repulsive without even doing anything. But Oliver didn’t seem disgusted by him.

Since he couldn’t answer his crush’s questions, he had to change the subject. He took the first subject that came in his mind.

“Ollie… I uh… I just wanted to know something…” He said through his tears, “When I was out… I saw two men… They seemed together… L-Like a… Couple… And they got kicked out because of it…” He sighed. He knew he sounded so weird and he hoped that Oliver wasn’t judging him too much.

“I already know your question,” Oliver sat up and moved next to the drummer, “You can like men. Some people don’t like homosexual people, but fuck them. You can love whoever you want alright?” Oliver seemed to convince Schneider that it was okay. Doom looked up at Oliver, a tear falling down his cheek.

“I know you’re finding me weird… Sorry… And thank you for your answer… I… I’m a bit relieved…” Oliver wrapped his arm around the smaller man’s shoulders.

“I always find you weird,” Oliver chuckled, “No offence, but really, your culture is really not the same as mine. But I like it. It makes you… Unique,” Doom blushed at this and looked down at his feet. He had a slight smile on his lips.

“Thank you Ollie…” He whispered and rested his head on the bassist’s shoulder, wanting to feel him. He was feeling comfortable and safe. Only Oliver could make him feel safe. He hoped that the bassist didn’t think about his previous questions, or Doom would break down completely.

“Are you okay now?” The taller man asked and Schneider pulled away, nodding. The demon studied Oliver’s face like he did when he first met him. His brown eyes were so captivating, he could stare into them forever. He let Oliver’s hand make its way to his cheek. Doom was shaking slightly, both from apprehension and impatience. Oliver’s hand was warm, Christoph liked it. He stayed still, not knowing what to do. His look dropped to the bassist’s lips. He didn’t know why he did that, he didn’t really control anything anymore. He could feel himself leaning in. What was he doing? Before he could panic and pull away, Oliver’s lips were on his. The demon froze. That was it, he was kissing Oliver, well, it was more like lips touching but it was still something. The drummer’s right hand gripped the taller man’s biceps, like a reflex. Oliver pulled away and looked down. They were both panting and Oliver looked ashamed. Doom touched his own face with his free hand; he had never felt this hot before, “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have--”

“Shut up Ollie,” Doom blurted out. The bassist looked up at him, a confused expression on his face. The demon had to say something, and quickly, “Um…,” he scratched the back of his head, never letting go of Oliver’s arm, “I-It’s okay… I liked it…” He whispered. It was true. Admittedly he had never kissed someone before, it still felt good. He saw a small smile drawing itself on Oliver’s lips. A cute one to be precise.

“I thought you didn’t. Sorry,” Oliver muttered and looked down. The demon chuckled quietly.

“I did, and you?” He felt a little less shy than before, since Oliver seemed to be the really shy one here. The bassist nodded.

“I did as well. Do… Do you think we can… Do it again?” He asked, very shyly. Doom found it adorable.

“Of course,” he answered and leaned in slowly. He didn’t know how to kiss, so he thought it was a little silly to initiate the kiss without knowing what to do. He ignored this fact and pressed his lips to Oliver’s. He moved his lips a little; it was weird but it felt good, so he supposed that was the right thing to do. His eyes closed themselves, letting him relax. He wrapped his arms around the younger man’s waist and pulled him closer. They were very close now, and it didn’t bother them. They were, in fact, craving for each other’s touch. Christoph felt Oliver’s tongue licking his lips. Now he was lost. What did that mean? He slightly parted his lips to let Oliver’s tongue do whatever it did. He gasped when it suddenly entered into his mouth, rubbing his own tongue. It felt surprisingly good. He let out a moan as their tongues danced with each other. It was really pleasant, he never thought Oliver could make him feel this good. He squeezed the bassist’s sides, not controlling his own body. What was happening to him? He felt himself move and soon he was straddling Oliver’s hips, still kissing him like there was no tomorrow. Oliver was lying beneath the demon, his hands massaging the drummer’s burning cheeks with his thumbs. The room was filled with kissing sounds, but they didn’t care. They didn’t even think about the fact that everyone could enter in the room to check on them. They pulled away out of breath, foreheads resting on each other’s. They were staring into each other’s eyes, panting heavily. Doom was quite overwhelmed; it was the first time he felt that much of strong emotions.

“It was…” He searched his words, “Quite something… I don’t have the words I’m sorry,” he smiled slightly, looking down at his left forearm that was next to Oliver’s head. He felt dominating, like a demon should be. He understood better why he moved himself to this position. His demonic nature was resurging.

“Don’t worry Schnei, I don’t have them myself. It was more than amazing, I loved it…” He looked away before taking a deep breath, “I… I love you,” he looked now into the demon’s deep blue eyes. Doom froze. He knew these words had a big meaning, and that they weren’t said like it was nothing.

“I love you too, Oliver,” he wanted to make it quite solemn, since it was something really important and that he was sure about his feelings. Oliver’s face meant everything. The big smile that was plastered on his face and the shyness of his brown eyes meant the world to Schneider. The demon knew he made the man very happy. Demons weren’t supposed to do that, but if Oliver was able to love him despite the dark aura, Christoph could make him happy then. Codes were broken, and it felt good. The drummer dropped himself next to Oliver, lying next to him. They were still staring into each other’s eyes.

“Can I stay here for the night? Or is it too soon?” Oliver asked with his deep tired voice. The older man nodded.

“Of course you can stay. I would be very happy to have you here with me,” the demon was proud. He expressed his feelings like a pro now. He was learning how to be a little more human. Not that he wanted to be very human, he would just fit better on Earth. Oliver pecked his lips and wrapped his arms around his torso so he was cuddling him, his head resting on his shoulder.

“Thank you Love…” the taller man answered sleepily and sighed in exhaustion. Doom felt himself blush at the nickname. He smiled slightly and tilted his head to look down at Oliver who was now snoring softly.

Deep inside, he knew that Oliver still had his questions in mind, and soon he’d have to answer them.

The demon couldn’t believe it. His unlovable self was actually lovable. He kept smiling, he couldn’t stop from doing it. He felt happy, for the first time in years. He stared at the ceiling, falling deep in his thoughts. It was the best thing to do, since he wouldn’t sleep. He kept replaying the kiss in his mind. Obviously he knew what a kiss was, but he never knew that it could go as far as they did ten minutes ago. He still felt hot, his body was hot, and not because of the ambient temperature. He knew he would definitely do it again. Then his mission came on his mind. His smile dropped and he sighed quietly, to not wake up Oliver. _How will you kill him if you two are dating now?_ He tried to ignore his mind bit he couldn’t avoid the reality. How could he kill them all if he was dating one of them? He was royally fucked, but it was worth it. He felt happy, even if he wasn’t supposed to. He would worry about his mission later. He took a last glance at Oliver, who was still sleeping peacefully against him and closed his eyes. Maybe he would be able to sleep this night.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh I didn't see we reached 10k words!  
> Well ^^' maybe this fic will be longer than I thought  
> Enjoy :D

Doom opened his eyes. He felt a bit tried. That meant he slept. Doom had actually slept. He looked at the clock; it was 4 am. Well, he didn’t sleep a lot, but it was still something. That was a good occasion to prepare breakfast for the band. He carefully untangled himself from Oliver and walked to the kitchen without making any sound. The air was tense, he really didn’t like that. He stepped in the kitchen, only to see a man, a demon standing in the middle of the room, “What the fuck?” Schneider whispered, “What do you want?” He asked, a frown on his face. The demon chuckled.

“You didn’t kill them,” the demon simply answered. He had a visible dark aura floating around him and his eyes were red. Doom knew he wasn’t only here for talking.

“I need time alright,” a fist met Doom’s cheek. The drummer stumbled backward and held his throbbing cheek.

“It’s been one year Doom, you take too much time. The only sacrifice you made was a killer, he wasn’t from the band. You tried to fool us, and that wasn’t really subtle. You must kill that band Doom, is it too hard for you? Did Murmur fail you?” The demon knew that Murmur was really important for Doom.

“Who are you in the first place? You aren’t the one who attacked me the first time,” the musician felt really vulnerable. The enemy knew way more than him.

“I am Velvar, demon of law,” The demon, now Velvar said with an evil smile. Doom had never heard of him, so he wasn’t more advanced, “I shall inform you that I am here to set you straight. We are watching you from down there, and you are doing pathetic. You dating your victim was the last straw. There won’t be too many words today, since they seemed to be useless for you,” Velvar pulled a black dagger from his sleeve. Doom saw it and knew he had to fight. He concentrated his demonic power to form a black sword on his hand. His pupils were turning red. It was like a fight mode.

“Alright then,” Doom didn’t wait and jumped toward Velvar to plant his sword in his chest but the demon disappeared suddenly in the floor. Schneider didn’t even have the time to turn around that the dagger was pressed against his neck.

“You are not made for fight Doom, don’t forget that,” Velvar teased and Doom debated himself. Then he was shoved against the fridge, which made a big noise. Pain ran through his back as he hit the hard fridge. His sword vanished, leaving him unarmed. Velvar’s dagger slashed his left arm, leaving long wounds of black blood along it. Blood was dripping on the floor and Doom had to control himself to not scream from the pain, “We will see each other Doom,” Velvar whispered in his ear, “I hope you will have killed them by the time, or I will have to do it myself,” he added and then a dark smoke enveloped him, making him disappear. Doom looked at his arm, it was pretty bad, and it hurt real badly.

“Love? Are you okay?” Oliver voice echoed from the corridor. Doom nearly gasped and took tissues to wipe the blood off the floor. Once the floor was clean, he pressed other tissues to his arm to stop the bleeding. Suddenly Oliver appeared in the door frame, “Are you hurt Schneider? Did you hear the noise?” Doom didn’t answer. He was sensing if demons were in the flat. Velvar came alone, so there wasn’t any demonic presence anymore. The band was safe. He sighed and looked at Oliver, who seemed worried.

“I… I am okay… I have to go the bathroom,” Christoph muttered and hurried in the bathroom. He needed to heal his injuries. He took the first aid kit under the sink and stared at it. He knew humans used them, since they didn’t have power to heal themselves. He couldn’t call a healer, since he didn’t get injured from doing his mission, no one would heal him. He sighed and opened the box. He took a bandage and wrapped it around his arm. He knew he wouldn't catch a disease from not cleaning his wounds, so it was easier. He rolled down his sleeve, so Oliver wouldn’t see his arm. He opened the bathroom door, Oliver was standing right behind it. Doom nearly gasped.

“What’s wrong Schnei?” The bassist asked. The demon just hugged him. His arms were wrapped around the taller man’s waist, his face buried into his neck. He was scared, and his nerves were giving up. He knew he had to protect his band mates now. He pressed a soft kiss on his lover’s neck.

“I love you so much,” he muttered and felt Oliver hug back.

“I love you too Schnei, but you didn’t answer my question. I can see that something is bothering you,” Oliver was really worried. He squeezed the smaller man a little.

“Someone is indeed bothering me, but I really can’t tell you more about this. I just want to live happily with you,” Doom’s voice was shaky, and Oliver really didn’t like it.

“Who is bothering you? I won’t let anyone annoy you Schnei, I promise,” Oliver was really serious. He wouldn’t let anyone hurt his precious Schneider. He wrapped his arms protectively around his lover’s shoulders and pulled him even more closer.

“You can’t do anything Ollie, it’s only between me and… Them. Before you ask, I didn’t do anything… And that’s quite the problem. Don’t try to find them or anything, you won’t. I’ll be okay, I am okay right now, just a bit angry at them,” the demon explained. He really didn’t want to hide things from Oliver but that was way too dangerous for him to know.

“Alright…” Oliver sighed, “You didn’t answer my questions from yesterday night. Since we are… A thing? Maybe we can tell about each other a bit, don’t you think?” He offered and Doom immediately tensed up in his arms. He knew Oliver would ask again, and this time he couldn’t change the subject. What could he say? He couldn’t create himself a life, Oliver would know if he was lying so it was pointless.

“One day I’ll tell you everything, I promise you Oliver, do you trust me?” He promised. He wanted to reveal who he really was, but it really wasn’t the right time. Demons were quite after him so it wasn’t really cautious to spill the beans at this time. He felt Oliver nod.

“Alright, I don’t want to pressure you. You’ll tell me everything you want when you’ll be ready. I love you,” the younger man answered and kissed the demon’s hair, “Do you want to go back to sleep, it’s way too early to make breakfast,” Doom was puzzled.

“Oh yeah? I thought it was the right time…” Oliver chuckled quietly. Doom could feel the vibration coming from the taller man’s throat.

“In some houses yes, but with the guys here, absolutely not. They wake up at least at 10 when we have nothing to do. So today we can expect them to be up around 10 or 11 if they are really lazy,” Oliver chuckled again. Doom smiled and pecked the bassist’s neck.

“Alright then, let’s sleep a bit more,” they walked hand in hand to the demon’s bedroom and cuddled again, falling asleep for the second time. Doom was finally able to sleep, even if it was useless for him, he still could make the bassist happy by staying with him all the night.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello :)  
> Just some cuteness for today, hope you'll enjoy :D

“Oh look at them all Richard… Quick take a picture,” a voice echoed in Doom’s mind. He was aware that he was sleeping, but waking up was so hard. He didn’t know why. He could feel presence around him, Oliver, and two other people. He growled and forced his eyes open, only to see Richard taking a picture of them with his phone and Paul doing the same, a fanboy smile on his face.

“What the fuck guys?” He whispered, not wanting to wake Oliver up.

“Ahh sorry sorry Chris,” Paul lifted up his hand in defense, “You two looked just so cute. Since when are you together?”

“Not your business guys,” Oliver’s voice surprised them all and Paul let out a yelp.

“Oh my God Oliver! I nearly had a heart attack!” Paul yelled.

“Oh shut up please,” Doom said, annoyed. He just wanted to see his Oliver peaceful again, not frustrated and angry. He discreetly took his hand under the blanket to calm him down, which seemed to work, “Can you give us a little privacy or is it too much to ask for?” Doom growled and Paul seemed a bit afraid.

“You should have known this when you moved in Christoph, there’s no privacy in this flat,” Till said, standing in the doorway of Doom’s room. The demon sighed. It was worse than he thought. He sighed again and lied back down, hiding his face from everyone by burying it into the pillow.

“Just get out of my room,” he said and covered himself with the blanket, even if he had his nightshirt already on. He smiled a bit when he heard steps going away.

“Don’t be angry Love,” Oliver’s calm voice said, “Since we got nothing to do, I want to take you on a date, do you want to?” A date? What was this? Doom frowned into the pillow and turned around to face Oliver.

“Uh… What is it?” He asked and Oliver looked at him in incomprehension.

“You… You never heard of it?” The bassist asked, “You never took a girl or a boy on a date when you were in school?” Doom looked down. School in hell wasn’t like that. They learnt about their powers and abilities, everyone wanting to do well and be the best. Love and dates didn’t have their place here. He slowly shook his head, “Well… It’s okay don’t worry, I’m not judging you Love. I’ll show you what it is. Now we have to get up and get dressed.”

One hour later they were ready to go, Paul wishing them a happy date on the landing. Both rolling their eyes, they left the flat. Doom could only follow Oliver, since he wouldn’t tell him when they were going. He felt a little frustrated, to be the oblivious one. They stopped in front of a little restaurant, “We’re going to eat here, what do you think?” Oliver smiled at him and Doom felt lost.

“Uh… It’s good I guess…” He scratched the back of his head. He didn’t know this restaurant, and worse, he didn’t know the meaning of a date. He felt too scared to ask, so he kept his mouth shut. Oliver didn’t seem to be saddened by his lover’s answer. In fact, he was still smiling.

“You’ll understand better soon.”

They were now eating their food. Doom had taken a roasted steak and French fries and Oliver a salad with an omelet **[A/N: I’m hungry now ^^’].** The demon found it good. They had roasted meat in Hell, but they didn’t have these strange very salty potato sticks. He would definitely miss these when he would leave Earth. He didn’t want to anymore. He was happy here. He smiled sadly and continued to eat, “How do you find it Schnei?” Oliver asked and Doom looked up at him, still chewing his fries.

“Good,” a happy smile formed itself on his face, “Thank you for bringing me here Ollie,” he added and Oliver blushed.

“Y-You’re welcome, that’s the point of a date hehe,” he chuckled awkwardly and Doom raised an eyebrow.

“So it just consists on making someone discover a new restaurant?” He asked, saying what he understood out loud. Oliver laughed and shook his head.

“You’re being so cute,” he looked into Schneider’s eyes with a loving smile, “I’ll explain it to you after, don’t worry,” he said and Doom sighed.

“I don’t like not knowing anything, and you know that,” he said like a child would when he didn’t get what he wanted. Oliver chuckled and continued to eat. They soon finished and Oliver paid, even when Schneider insisted to pay his part.

They were now walking in Berlin streets, heading to a park. Schneider definitely knew this park; this place meant a lot to him now. They sat down on a bench and looked at the birds that were flying around. Oliver discreetly took Doom’s hand, “You see,” he started, “A date is when two people who love each other do something together, like going to the restaurant or just hanging out. They just want to be together. And sometimes, the people aren’t in a couple. So usually, at the end of the date, one of them ask the other one to be their partner,” Doom listened carefully and now understood. Oliver did really love him. The demon was a blushing mess, and he knew it, “So um… Since nothing is really official…” Oliver took a deep breath, “Do you want to be my boyfriend?” Doom looked at him in awe. Oliver was really asking him THE question. He squeezed the bassist’s hand and swallowed his saliva.

“Of course,” he smiled, “I-I mean… Yes, I want to,” he felt excited, he felt like he would jump on Oliver and hug him forever if he didn’t control himself better. Oliver seemed relieved, he was smiling happily and stroking the back of Doom’s hand with his thumb.

“I love you so much Christoph,” he said quickly and leaned in quickly to kiss the demon’s lips. Doom jumped a bit because of the surprise, and kissed back his new boyfriend. They didn’t care about the passersby that were looking at them, some judging and others not caring. They pulled away, Doom placing his left hand on Oliver’s sweet cheek.

“I love you too,” he answered and stroked his boyfriend’s cheek. He looked into his eyes, they were shining of love. Doom had never felt this happy, and he absolutely loved it. He could imagine the demons that were watching him from Hell gasping and feeling outraged. He mentally laughed at that. _Fuck them, it’s my new life,_ he thought. He knew he wasn’t going to kill Oliver, that was a fact, he would not kill his boyfriend. But the others… He still thought about doing it but it was harder to be sure as the days passed. He snapped out of his thoughts and pecked Oliver’s lips. He would worry about this later.

“Where can I take you now?” Oliver wondered and smiled warmly at Christoph, “We can go home and relax a bit, what do you think?” He suggested and Doom nodded. Everything was fine for him, as long as he was with Oliver, “Alright then let’s go,” the taller man said and they got up.

They were now back in the flat, cuddling on the couch while watching TV. Paul and Flake were at the church, and Richard was doing the shopping for food with Till. They were all alone. Schneider’s head was resting on Oliver’s shoulder, his arms wrapped around his waist. The younger man’s arm was around his boyfriend’s shoulders, squeezing him closer. Doom didn’t really followed what was on TV, he just felt Oliver’s warm body against him. He didn’t want to move, he wanted to stay like this forever, without having to worry about what evil plans demons had to make him kill his friends. He planted a kiss on Oliver’s neck, and looked at him with his deep blue eyes, full of love, “Yes love?” The bassist looked down at Schneider.

“Nothing, I just love you,” he answered simply and rested his head back on Oliver’s shoulder. He felt lips pressing against his hair and a hand moving from his shoulder to his hair, petting them gently. The demon closed his eyes and sighed in comfort. They kept cuddling until the others went home, not wanting to be bothered by their fanboying screams.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angsty chapter sorry ^^'

One month later, Doom got up early to make breakfast. Fortunately, there wasn’t any demon waiting for him this time. Before he actually went into the kitchen, he stopped. He was standing in front of Richard’s bedroom. Not feeling himself, he teleported into it.

He was in front of the guitarist’s bed. He used his demonic power to form a black dagger into his right hand. He slowly walked to Richard’s sleeping form and stopped when he was just next to him. He put his weapon above the guitarist’s heart. He held his dagger tighter and his whole body was shaking. _I can’t do this, I can’t kill him,_ his mind was racing. Seeing Richard reminded him of Rammstein, of how they made his boring life a better and fun one. He owed them everything. He felt tears pearling in his eyes. He shook his head and shook his hand to make his dagger vanish in a dark smoke cloud.

He looked at Richard, unable to admit himself that he tried to kill him. How could he look at the guitarist in the eyes after what he tried to do? He quickly teleported in the bathroom, Oliver couldn’t see him like that. He stood in front of the mirror, only seeing the filthy creature he was under his human body. He wiped away his tears with his sleeve and sighed. He was royally fucked now, “I have never seen you like that, why is it so hard for you Doom?” The demon heard a really familiar voice and turned around, gasping.

“F-Father…” He blurted out. In front of him, was standing an armored man, a big black and purple aura around him. This was Murmur, the demon of Sound, standing right in front of him. Doom knew he was dead.

“Doom,” a really deep voice said, “Why are you disobeying? Why aren’t you doing this mission they way it should have been done?” Murmur sounded disappointed, and that crushed Doom. Tears welled up in his eyes, threatening to fall. He had to be strong, like a demon should be. He shouldn’t be even crying in the first place.

“I-I’m sorry… I-I just can’t do it Father… I didn’t mean to disappoint you I thought it would be way easier I--”

“Enough,” Murmur cut him off and Doom flinched. He really hoped that Murmur wasn’t angry or he would be destroyed, “I don’t want to hear excuses anymore. They are laughing at you Doom, everyone finds you pathetic. You’re discrediting the whole family, we all appear like cowards. I can’t let that happen anymore. You’re a disgrace to the family Doom, I raised you to be an exemplary demon, and look at you now. I was happy that you got your first mission ever on Earth, but you had to fall in love with one of your victims, and you can’t even kill one if you try. I am really disappointed in you Doom,” the younger demon was holding back sobs. He wanted to run away and hide forever. Murmur’s sermon was unbearable. He had always looked up to his father, he had always said that he wouldn’t disappointed and that he would make him proud. That was a disaster now.

“I apologize to you Father…” It was so hard for Doom to speak correctly. He could break down in any minutes. He felt like a small child being yelled at by their parent. He really felt horrible.

“I don’t care about this, I just want you to do a simple mission. Is it too much to ask for, Doom?” Murmur was angry. Doom just wanted to leave. He shook his head, looking away at the towel hanging on the wall, “So why don’t you do it?” He asked.

“I don’t know… Something is preventing me to do it. You saw that I tried, I really did…”

“Your heart is preventing you to kill them, even a blind person could see it.”

“You always said that I must protect the ones I love…” Doom reminded his father. He heard a deep growl.

“The ones you love must be demons! You are so stupid Doom, I can’t believe that you are my son,” Murmur shook his head and Doom finally let out a sob, tears streaming down his cheeks, “And stop crying, only humans cry. You’re big disgrace Doom, I disown you,” that was the last straw. Doom fell down on his knees and sobbed. A disowned demon was the worst demon you could ever see, “I don’t want to see you again,” Doom heard and saw black smoke, indicating that Murmur had left. Doom just felt terrible, he brought his knees against his chest and sobbed, hoping that no one could hear him.

His mental state was at the worst. He needed to feel pain, he needed to be punished. He took a razor blade from someone’s razor, he didn’t care at this moment, and slashed his wrists, leaving big open wounds. He knew he couldn’t die or even pass out, so he kept cutting his skin until his forearms where covered in cuts. Black blood was covering the floor in a big puddle. He had to continue, so he took off his trousers and began cutting his tights. Scars would disappear in a week, so he didn’t worry too much about the others seeing them. The pain he felt was reminding him how much of a failure he was, _You see what Murmur told you, you’re awful, a failure, a disgrace. He disowned you Doom! You don’t even deserve to be called a demon anymore,_ his harmful thoughts were at the top. The demon was completely broken. He kept crying, the bloody blade now lying next to his bloody hand. He looked at the huge blood puddle he made and sighed. He had to clean up before it dried.

He sat up, ignoring the throbbing pain in his arms and legs and cleaned the floor up. He then rolled bandages around his injuries and put back his trousers on. He was unable to look at himself in the mirror, he felt disgusting. How could Oliver even love him? He really didn’t deserve him. He wished he was able to die so he would slash his wrist again. He could still use his dagger, but he was too exhausted to use his powers. Disappointed in himself, he went in the living room and fell on the couch. He needed to be alone. Since he was unable to sleep, he just cried, waiting for the night to pass.

Unknown to him, Murmur was looking at him from Hell among other demons. He was feeling terrible, “What have I done…?”

In the morning, he heard some shuffling coming from the kitchen. Someone was awake. He sighed, still crying quietly. He couldn’t even run out of tears. His sleeve had a big wet patch from the tears he wiped away. He didn’t move, not wanting to be seen. He knew that was useless, since they would come here to eat, “Morning,” Oliver’s voice rang from the kitchen.

“Hey what’s wrong?” That was Flake’s voice.

“Um nothing… I just can’t find Schneider…”

“Oh he wasn’t here when you woke up?” Flake guessed. Doom heard Oliver sigh.

“Yeah… I don’t get why he would leave… He wasn’t in the bathroom and god there’s a big smell of blood in here. Did someone hurt himself here?” Doom’s eyes widened and tears fell down. That was him.

“Mmh I don’t know… I’ll go see in later. Do you want something?”

“Yeah.”

Doom listened and tried to picture where they were. He heard steps coming to him. He had to act as if he was asleep but the fact that he had been crying was way too obvious. He looked down at the couch and curled on himself tighter, his arms wrapped around his knees.

“C-Chris? W-What are you doing here—Oh my God are you okay?” Oliver quickly put his breakfast on the table and knelt in front of Doom, looking at his tearful face. The demon flinched and looked away, not caring about the tears that were falling down his cheeks, “Please Love talk to me,” Oliver pleaded and wiped this boyfriend’s tears away with his thumb. Doom just sobbed. He really didn’t want Oliver to see him like this but luck wasn’t with him these days. He felt arms wrapping around him, making him sit down on the couch. The demon shut his eyes down, just wanting to disappear, “What happened Baby, who hurt you?” The taller man pulled Christoph against his chest, stroking his hair gently. He had to tell him, not the whole details but… At least something. He couldn’t keep it to himself.

“M-My father… H-He disowned me…” He heard Oliver gasp.

“W-What? Why?!”

“I can’t tell you… H-He just did…” Doom sighed and Oliver pulled him even closer to him.

“You don’t deserve that. He’s a jerk, he doesn’t deserve a wonderful son like you. He’s the worst father ever!” The bassist was so angry. Doom prayed that Murmur wouldn’t appear right in front of them because Oliver had insulted him.

“I don’t deserve you Ollie…” Doom muttered.

“Of course you do! Can I talk to your father, I have two words to say to him,” the bassist was determined. Doom shook his head.

“It’s too dangerous. He’s way too dangerous for you, he would…” He didn’t have to finish his sentence, Oliver had understood.

“I don’t care, you’re the son everyone wish for. Rammstein is a family, don’t ever forget that. If that means that we’re you only family, then so be it. We’ll take care of you Love, we’ll never abandon you,” Oliver kissed Doom’s cheek.

“Thank you so much, I love you,” the demon answered.

“I love you too.”

Rammstein was really the best thing that happened to him. Doom didn’t think humans would be this accepting and caring. He owed them everything.

In Hell, Murmur was really starting to regret what he did. He couldn’t keep watching, so he left, pretending that he was ashamed of his son. _His son…_ The bassist guy seemed the right person for him. He didn’t care that he was a man, homosexuality wasn’t a problem in Hell anymore. He thought about appearing when this human insulted him but he stayed still. He had caused enough troubles to Doom. He left the office and thought about how he could have his son back. He knew that wouldn’t be that easy.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting serious ^^'

Time went on, the boys had recorded their second album. It had taken a lot of time and they had worked their butt out to do well, and the result was great. They were all proud of themselves.

The boys were in the living room, eating their dinner, “We have a new director for Du Hast clip by the way,” Till said, “We’ll start filming next week,” he added, “You don’t know him but he has great ideas, so I’m sure you will like him,” everyone trusted Till, so it was okay.

The days passed quickly, and now it was the filming day. They were in a car, going to the field they used for the clip. Doom wasn’t really relaxed, since he was the main character of the clip. He didn’t know why he accepted that. They stopped and walked near a quite big cabin. Doom felt is heart beat really faster. He could feel a demonic presence, and a big one. He stayed next to Oliver and looked around him like a paranoiac person, “Are you okay?” Oliver asked him. He nodded and kept looking around.

“Hello boys, I’m going to be your director for the clip,” a tall man with black hair and blue eyes greeted them. Doom stopped himself and gasped quietly. The director was the demon. That was him. They obviously came for him, but that wasn’t an excuse to not look up after his friends. The demon could hurt them too, “Are you okay, Doom?” Schneider froze at the name. That was Velvar, he was back. It’s been a while since he came. Maybe that was it, he had really taken too much time so Velvar would kill them all.

Doom stared at him. He didn’t even listen to him he was explaining what they were going to do. He was just too scared about what the enemy could do to them. He could feel Oliver’s worried gaze on him, and he knew he couldn’t do anything. He felt a hand slip into his, he looked at his boyfriend and smiled slightly. It was hard to focus. Each time Velvar approached one if his friend he would stare at him with a nasty look.

“Why don’t you like him? He’s really nice,” Richard asked. Doom looked down, still ashamed of himself.

“I don’t trust him,” he simply answered without looking at Richard. The guitarist could feel that something was wrong with the drummer, but decided to not insist, since Oliver seemed to share his thoughts.

“Till come here I need you for the scene with the burning coat,” Velvar said and Doom wanted to object. He sighed. He knew he already looked like a psycho so he didn’t need more attention on him. He saw Till follow him and prayed that he wouldn’t do anything to him.

“Hey, why did he call you Doom? Do you already know each other?” Paul asked. They were sitting on a bench, waiting for Till to finish.

“I guess we can say that,” the demon muttered, looking down. He took Oliver’s hand in his, wanting a little bit of comfort. Paul smiled at them.

“You’re so cute together. But why don’t you like him Schnei?” Paul wanted to know. He too could feel that something was wrong.

“He just did something not nice a while ago,” Doom answered, squeezing Oliver’s hand.

“Seriously what’s wrong?” Oliver asked, “You’ve been all tensed up since we came here. Is it filming that makes you anxious?” Christoph shook his head. He wished that was it, but no, it was the demon that was with Till, threatening to kill everyone. He sighed.

“I just don’t trust him, that’s all,” Doom was getting angry. He just wanted Velvar to leave.

“You’re really annoying Schneider,” Richard crossed his arms, “Maybe he did bad things in the past but look at him now, he’s really cool with us. So stop being bitchy and smile a bit,” Doom wanted to laugh. Richard did really dare to say that to him. Richard was himself the ultimate diva, so why was he talking?

“You’re the bitchy one, so shut up,” Schneider replied harshly and Richard rolled his eyes.

“Fuck you,” the guitarist got up, “Let’s go guys, let’s leave him alone a little so he will calm down,” he started walking away and Paul and Flake followed him. Oliver just sighed.

“What’s up with you today?” The taller man asked, wrapping his arm around Doom’s shoulders. The demon just shrugged, looking away. He heard his boyfriend sigh again, “I’ll leave you alone five minutes alright? I’m not going far so come to me if you need to,” the bassist sat up and bent down to kiss Schneider’s forehead before joining the others near the cabin.

Doom could only watch them with sadness in his eyes. _Please Velvar don’t hurt them…_ He prayed in his mind. He couldn’t join them, since they were all mad at him. _Good job failure, they all hate you now._ The demon flinched and looked down, tears stinging in his eyes. He didn’t mean to be awful to the others, he was just so scared. He saw Till walk out, alone. Doom immediately tried to sense if he was possessed or not, and fortunately, he wasn’t. He looked away quickly as Till glanced at him. He felt awful. He then heard steps going toward him, probably Till wanting to hear about what happened. Doom just wanted to leave, but Velvar was too close.

“What’s wrong Schnei? Why did the other tell me you were acting like a brat?” The singer sounded a bit angry. He was way more fucked now. Doom couldn’t hold his tears any longer and let them fall. He didn’t want to fight Velvar, he didn’t want to make his friends mad at him, he didn’t want to fall in love with Oliver, he didn’t want to stay here. He wanted out.

“I-I’m sorry…” He felt like talking to Murmur. He flinched, not wanting to think about the saddest moment of his life. Tears were falling on the grass, making it shine a bit.

“You should tell that to Richard, and to the others as well,” Till answered in a neutral tone. Doom felt his anxiety rise up when he heard steps arriving. The demon looked at them, feeling so guilty. He knew he messed up when he saw their faces.

“Before you say anything, we just want to ask you why you are like this. What have the director done for you to hate him?” Flake said. Doom couldn’t explain. What could he say? ‘Oh he just cut my arm leaving me bleeding like an animal and threatened to kill you all’, Schneider sighed. He sat up, so he didn’t feel the most vulnerable one anymore and looked at the cabin. He could feel a huge amount of demonic power coming from it, as if a demon was at their full power. He gasped and his body began to shake like a leaf. Velvar was preparing himself to achieve his mission. Doom was hyperventilating, he wasn’t ready, he didn’t want to fight.

“Christoph what’s wrong?!” Oliver exclaimed, putting his hands on his boyfriend’s shoulders. The others were looking at each other, asking themselves what was going on. The demon sniffled and wiped his tears away.

“I can’t do this… But I have to… Can you… Move away a bit?” Doom asked. The boys looked at him in confusion.

“What? Why?” Paul whined, putting his hands on his hips. Christoph took a deep breath, calming himself down.

“Something really dangerous is going to happen. And you can’t do anything about it, I am the only one who… Can fight… Him…” He looked down as he finished his sentence. He had to be strong, so he would protect his friends. He couldn’t let Velvar hurt them. He took Oliver’s hand that had fallen from his shoulder in despair. Richard just rolled his eyes.

“Did you even hear yourself? Are you high Christoph? Because you telling absolute nonsense!” Richard complained. Of course they didn’t trust him, who would?

“J-Just… Trust me please…”

“No we won’t! Stop telling bullshit or we kick you out!” Richard was fuming now. Doom was on the verge of breaking down but stayed still. If he had to use force to make them understand that hit wasn’t some sick jokes, he would. He grabbed Richard’s shirt collar and lifted him up from the floor. An average human wouldn’t even be able to lift him up, so that surprised the boys. They all took a step back and gasped.

“S-Schneider! Stop that!” Richard managed to say, grabbing the demon’s wrist that was holding him. The guitarist was kicking his legs against Schneider’s body, but he didn’t move. He didn’t feel anything. Richard yelped when he saw that his friend’s eyes had turned red.

“Just fucking listen to me Kruspe,” the drummer growled and Richard stopped wiggling, “I am not inventing things. There is a fucking monster right here in that cabin, ready to fucking kill us all alright?” He didn’t control what he was saying, “So now you all shut your mouths and listen to me!” Richard was terrified.

“W-We’ll do as you wish… P-Please dude can you put me down?” The guitarist asked, trying to calm the drummer down. Doom began to walk toward the little way made of gravel. He put Richard down and turned around to see the others standing where they were before. They hadn’t moved.

“Go next to Richard, now,” Doom was terrifying the other men. Oliver was the most scared of all of them. He couldn’t believe that his boyfriend had this side in him. And how the fuck did his eyes changed of color? They were red now! They said as they were told and stood next to Richard.

“Love…” Doom heard Oliver’s voice and froze. He had to calm down. He sighed heavily and looked up at his boyfriend.

“I’m sorry guys, I just have to do this,” he took a wooden stick and traced a circle around his friends.

“W-What are you doing?” Till asked. They looked at him writing things down under the line of the circle. Flake frowned.

“Why are you writing in Latin?” He tried to read what Doom was writing but he couldn’t, the demon had a very special handwriting, plus it was written in gravel so it was basically unreadable. Schneider stopped writing and stepped back.

“When the circle will be sealed, you won’t be able to go out of it. It will protect you of all the demonic attack that could reach you. He won’t be able to get to you as well, and me neither,” Doom explained and the others just wanted this little game to be over.

“Um Chris…” Till began, “You know I was always on your side, and I always will be, but don’t you think it’s time for you to stop this thing? I mean, I know you are stressed and anxious but… It is a really good way to cope?” The singer didn’t want to offend the drummer. Doom sighed.

“It’s not a jok--” The demon was cut off by an explosion. The floor trembled at it. The boys all stumbled to stay standing up. They all looked at the cabin that was in flames, and then looked up to see a man levitating above the flames. Doom knew there was no way back now.


	13. Chapter 13

The air was tense. Doom hadn’t felt this scared since when he was little. He knew what he had to do now. He turned back to his friends, tears in his eyes and knelt in front of the circle, to add a new word to his sentence that served to seal the circle. The circle shined with a purple light, “S-Schneider? H-How did you do that?” Paul asked. So the drummer was telling the truth from the beginning? The demon only stood back up and looked at the levitating form that was almost 10 meters away from him.

“You really think a Protecting Seal would save your little friends Doom?” Velvar said, laughing at him.

“Who the fuck are you?!” Richard shouted at the form. The enemy went down and walked toward the band. He stopped at 5 meters away from them, seeing that Doom was ready to stop him if he dared to walk any closer. The form was a man, with a pale ghost skin, big sharp teeth, blood red eyes, and black hair, dressed in leather armor, and a black and purple aura around his sides.

“You don’t need my name,” his deep voice said, “I am a Demon of Law. To make it short, I am here to do what Doom the shame here failed to achieve,” Doom growled and clenched his fists.

“What the fuck are you talking about?!” Oliver yelled. How dare this fucker talk bad about his boyfriend?

“Shut up filthy boyfriend,” Velvar stared at the bassist, who gasped quietly, “You may be dating him, but you don’t know him. You don’t know what he really is,” Schneider gritted his teeth.

“Shut the fuck up Velvar,” he spat and the enemy laughed evilly.

“Oh Doom… You really thought I wouldn’t tell them that you are yourself a demon?” They heard gasp coming from the circle, “That Christoph Schneider never existed, that your real name is Doom? Since you gave them my name, I have to give them yours, it’s only fair,” Velvar was enjoying all the shit he was dropping.

“W-What?” Richard looked at Velvar and then at Doom, “You’re a demon Chris… Doom? You’re not even human? Tell us this bastard is lying please…” The guitarist was nearly pleading the drummer. Schneider sighed and shook his head.

“He’s telling the truth, I am a demon,” he simply answered.

Oliver’s heart dropped. His boyfriend was a demon? How? He didn’t notice anything! He was shocked, of course, but still loved Doom the same. He didn’t feel scared, because he always saw that Schneider was trying his best in their relationship. He never seemed to be acting. That was why Doom didn’t want to answer his questions, he didn’t want to tell him what he was. He knew he should have been mad at him for not telling him but he understood why he didn’t. He wasn’t mad at him, he loved him too much for that.

Richard was so shocked. He always feared demons so now he feared Doom. He felt like a small child again, when his friends talked about demons scary stories that would make him have nightmares. He didn’t feel safe anymore.

Till and Paul were shocked as well. They didn’t think demons really existed. And they didn’t think they would ever meet one. They didn’t really understand why Doom was being so nice with them. Till thought he was just acting, and Paul thought that he wasn’t a bad demon, he was a good one, who loved his friends.

Flake stayed still. He thought about everything that happened with Doom since he joined Rammstein. The fact that Doom wouldn’t even go into churches made more sense. He was just protecting himself. He never haunted them or something, he really acted as a human. Just for his mission? Or because he wanted to fit in and be friend with them? And his reaction he had when the priest said…

“Wait, that means Father Mick was right when he said there was a demon in our flat,” Flake thought out loud and the other’s eyes widened, now realizing that they were indeed living with a demon for three years.

“Of course your little friend is a demon!” Velvar said, cutting everyone off in their thoughts, “And I’ll tell you all the little details about him!” He clapped his hands together excitedly, “I’ll tell you the most important one, why he is here…” Doom gasped and looked down. This part was going to be really difficult. A moment of silence followed until Velvar cleared his throat, “He was sent here to kill you all,” clearly louder gasps could be heard.

“No you’re fucking lying! He’d never hurt us!” Paul yelled, not wanting to believe it.

“He’s not lying,” Doom muttered.

“WHAT?” Till was fuming, “Why are we still alive then?! Why didn’t you kill us when you got in the band?! Why--”

“Because he fell in love with your bassist,” Velvar cut the singer off, “His feelings took over his mission, so this failure wasn’t able to kill you anymore. He did try once, when you were asleep,” he looked at Richard, who gasped.

“What the fuck? Christoph have you really tried to kill me?!” Richard, now in tears, asked, desperate. Doom didn’t dare look up from his feet and nodded, earning another gasp in answer, “Are you serious?! I fucking hate you Christoph or whatever you’re called!” Richard spat harshly and Doom flinched. Till had said that he wouldn’t care if Richard hated him but he realized that the singer had been wrong. He wiped away his tears with his wrist and looked at Velvar, with a look full of hate.

“If this can reassure you, his father disowned him right after this fail. Since I don’t want to waste my time here anymore, I suppose that you are allowed to know why you have to be killed in the first place,” he cleared his throat, “You are living in the flat of a very powerful demon’s daughter in Hell. This demon wanted someone to kill the intruders, to then form another portal between Earth and Hell. So,” he cracked his knuckles, “I am going to kill Doom first, and then you,” he jumped away from the band, and began to prepare his sortilege. Doom quickly turned back to his friends. Richard’s and Till’s looks were hateful, Paul’s was confused, Flake’s and Oliver’s were full of fear and sadness.

“I know you hate me right now but… I just want to thank you, for everything you did for me. It’s maybe the last time I’m talking to you guys so I don’t want to say anything stupid,” he sighed, “You are the only friends I ever had, I love you all… And Oliver… Thank you for making me discover that type of love, for being my boyfriend, for loving me... I love you so much… I’m so sorry guys…” He whispered the last part and turned away from his friend to focus on Velvar. He would protect his friends at all costs, even if he had to die himself.

He formed his dagger into his right hand and jumped toward the enemy, his eyes as red as blood. He didn’t care about his fears, he just fought. He knew he wasn’t made for fighting, deep down he knew.

“Chris no!” He heard his boyfriend scream from the protecting seal. Doom took a deep breath when Velvar jumped as well. They were now ‘hovering’ toward each other. Doom knew that one of them would be hurt at the impact. Right before they reached each other, Velvar disappeared. Schneider panicked and looked around him very quickly. He didn’t see anything. He landed on the floor, kneeling because of the strength of the impact, and sighed.

“Behind you!” Paul yelled and Doom didn’t think twice before teleporting away from his enemy. That was close, and he was lucky that Paul helped him. Maybe they weren’t all mad at him after all. He had to focus, he couldn’t let Velvar surprise him another time.

“You are just lucky that your friends help you Doom, remember that you don’t know how to fight,” Velvar mocked and threw black and white orbs at him. These were bombs. Doom jumped to dodge them but Velvar had kept one bomb with him, so he threw it after Doom jumped. The demon gasped, seeing the orbs flying at him. He couldn’t teleport, he had used too much of his powers on his weapon, and he wasn’t trained enough for being able to do both. Demons that fought a lot were trained to do that. Doom didn’t know how to create orbs like Velvar did. He felt useless. He turned around so the orb hit his back and propelled him against the floor. He fell on his knees and forearms and gasped in pain, “Surrender Doom, let me kill your friends and then we’ll go home,” Velvar said and Doom growled. He had to do something, he couldn’t fight for hours so he had to make it quick. He concentrated his energy and a large sword appeared into his hand. He looked up, his eyes glowing red, and ran toward Velvar.

“Never!” He yelled. He would fight until the end. He reached Velvar and the fight turned into fencing game. Their swords collided, without ever touching the enemy. Doom was glad Murmur insisted for him to take the sword fights lesson.

The others were watching the two demons fight in awe, hoping Doom wouldn’t be to hurt, “I hope he’ll get away…” Oliver muttered.

“How can you support him!?” Richard yelled, “He was sent here to kill us!” The guitarist was so angry at Doom since he learnt that he tried to kill him. Paul rolled his eyes.

“Oh shut up Reesh, he didn’t have the choice. Do you realize that he’s been here with us for 3 years? Did he ever hurt us? No, so please Richard, forgive him. He was forced to do it, and his own father disowned him just for that! Please show some kind of gentleness to him, he doesn’t deserve to be hated,” everyone was silent, only the sound of swords colliding was covering the silence. Paul’s speech had made them think and realize that Schneider was a good person, who didn’t want to hurt anyone.

“If he was really that bad, he wouldn’t have traced this seal to protect us from Velvar. He wouldn’t be risking his life for us right now,” Oliver added in a neutral tone.

“You’re right,” Richard looked down, “I’m sorry.”

“I am sorry as well,” Till said, “I was so mad at him because of what we discovered… But his actions speak louder than what Velvar said,” everyone felt guilty for Doom, they all thought wrong about him. 

Doom and Velvar were still fighting. Doom was getting exhausted, while Velvar was still full of strength. Without even being able to dodge it, a foot hit his chest, making him fall on his knees. Then Velvar’s foot hit his head, knocking Doom out a little bit. He dropped his sword, and looked at Velvar who had now planted his foot on his chest so he was pinned to the floor on his back. Schneider’s head was covered in black blood, “You are so weak Doom, you really are a shame,” Velvar spat and Doom growled. It was getting difficult to breath with his chest being crushed by the foot. Doom screamed when Velvar pushed his foot against his rib cage, making his bones crack.

“Oh my God guys we have to do something!” Paul exclaimed. They all felt useless. They could only watch the scene without being able to do anything.

Velvar was looking at Doom, who was whining quietly from the pain, “Let’s just get it over,” he said and planted his sword into Doom’s chest.

“HOLY SHIT NO!” Oliver, who was the quiet one let’s remember, yelled as Doom screamed in pain. Schneider looked at the sky, feeling the life drawing out if him quickly. Ignoring the enormous suffering in his chest, he turned his head toward his friends, feeling horrible. He didn’t protect them, he failed, once again. Tears were pearling in his eyes as he saw the horrified looks that were on his band mates’ faces.

“I… M’ sorry…” he let out painfully and let his eyes close themselves. He shouldn’t have felt like that, but Velvar’s sword was sucking his demonic life out of him. Normal weapons couldn’t hurt him, but this one… Was dreadful.

Oliver let out a broken sob as demonic black blood formed a puddle under Doom’s body. He felt Richard’s arms wrapping around him to comfort him; he hugged the smaller man tightly, sobbing uncontrollably into his shoulder. While the others were staring at their friend’s body, Velvar formed another sword in his hand and turned to them, leaving Doom lie on the floor.

“Well, now it’s your turn.”


	14. Chapter 14

The light from the circle faded away as Doom got closer to death. He was sorry for everything, but couldn’t express it. He felt tired, he wanted to sleep. Sleeping alone wasn’t fun, that’s why he only slept when Oliver was with him. Oliver… The bassist was definitely the purest and prettiest human on Earth. How was he doing by the way? Oh the seal… Well… The seal would be useless now, since Doom was dying and his powers were leaving him. He hoped for a miracle to happen, even if miracles were for Heaven. He definitely needed one right now. Tiredness washed over him and he felt himself fall asleep, without Oliver this time.

The circle on the floor was now useless. The boys gasped, knowing that Velvar was able to reach them and that Doom was in a really bad state. They were all shaking, not knowing what to do in front him. The demon walked closer to them, and they were paralyzed in fear. They didn’t even think about running away, it was pointless. Suddenly, an armored man riding a griffin appeared through a portal and fall on Velvar, crushing him to the floor. The man climbed down the griffin and put the edge of his sword near Velvar’s neck.

“Don’t even try, you filthy slave,” the armored man said in a really deep voice, way deeper than Velvar’s.

“G-Great Duke…” Velvar let out and the other man growled.

“I didn’t allow you to speak,” the man looked up to see the band, “I see my son has made some friends, especially you Bassist,” he said and Oliver blushed.

“Wait a minute, are you saying that you’re Doom’s dad?” Paul asked, seeming really angry.

“I am,” the demon answered and Paul was fuming.

“What the fuck?! Why are you here?! Why did you disown your own son just because he wouldn’t kill his friends?! And why aren’t you helping him?! He’s dying and you’re just standing here talking to his fucker!” The small guitarist pointed Velvar with his finger.

“Calm down Paul… You don’t know what he’s able to do to us if he’s angry…” Richard muttered to him, hopping that he would stop yelling at the demon. They jumped a bit when they heard a deep sigh.

“It’s not the right time to talk. We need to take care of Velvar. I observed you all when I was watching over Doom. Two of you work in a church, am I right?” He looked at them all then Paul and Flake raised their hands.

“We work in here indeed, but we don’t know how to exorcise a demon,” Flake said and Paul gasped.

“I know how to exorcise one! Don’t worry about that, Paul will save the day! Flake, give me your pocket Bible,” the smaller man exclaimed and grabbed the small book from Flake’s hands. He turned the pages quickly, to find the prayer to Saint Michel. He took the crucifix that was hanging around his neck and sighed, looking at Velvar.

“Sancte Michael Archangele, defende nos in proelio; contra nequitiam et insidias diaboli esto praesidium. Imperet illi Deus, supplices deprecamur: tuque, Princeps militiae caelestis, Satanam aliosque spiritus malignos, qui ad perditionem animarum pervagantur in mundo, divina virtute, in infernum detrude. Amen,” Paul read, his other arm extended to show his crucifix to Velvar.

“We need holy water Paul, remember…” Flake muttered and Paul froze.

“Fuuuuuuck,” Paul whispered, closing his eyes. Velvar was growling under the griffin’s big paw. Richard facepalmed and Oliver was panicking.

“B-But where can we find that? We’re in the middle of nowhere!” The bassist exclaimed.

“We have to bless water,” Till suggested.

“We aren’t priests!” Paul retorted, “You’re lucky enough that I know how to exorcise, I don’t know how to do everything…” Paul was desperate. Without holy water, Velvar couldn’t be sealed in Hell.

“We have holy water in Hell,” Murmur said, “But they will not agree to give us it.”

“I can try to bless it,” Flake said, thinking, “I already blessed a it a while ago, maybe I can try. Does anyone have a water bottle?” He asked and Richard handed him his bottle, since he was the only one to have one. Flake took it, “Do you have salt?” He added and Paul facepalmed.

“Do you really think everyone walk around with salt in their--” He was cut off by Oliver handing a small sachet with salt in it, “How the fuck do you have that?” Paul asked, confused.

“I took it for lunch, but I didn’t use it,” the bassist replied casually. Paul was dumbfounded. His band mates were so strange and full of surprises. Flake grabbed it and poured it into the water, mumbling a prayer under his breath. Then he looked up at Velvar and sprayed water on him.

“Velvar, demon of Law, you are banned from Earth and condemned to stay in Hell until the end of time. In the name of the Father and the Son and the Holy Spirit, Amen,” The demon was screaming in pain as the water burned him like acid. Flake sprayed holy water again, burning him more. His body began degrading more, and soon he disappeared completely in ashes, his screams fading away. Velvar was no more.

“He is dead now, he is banished from Earth and condemned to stay in a cell in Hell,” Murmur said and sat up. Oliver didn’t wait any longer and ran to Doom’s body. He could see the bleeding hole in his boyfriend’s chest made by Velvar’s sword that had faded away. Tears were streaming down his cheeks.

“Enough of talking we have to save him!” Oliver exclaimed, not caring about being loud. His shyness had disappeared as soon he was able to approach his lover. Murmur knelt down next to him and the others joined them.

“We need to call healers,” Murmur turned toward his griffin, “Go get them!” He shouted and the griffin flew through a portal. Murmur looked at Oliver’s hand that was stroking Doom’s hair, “I guess I will have to make some explanations,” the demon sighed deeply.

“Hell yeah you’ll have to!” Paul said angrily, “Why did you disown him? He didn’t deserve that!” Murmur didn’t flinch, but if he wasn’t this stoic under his helmet, he would have.

“I was just really disappointed in him. He was on his first mission, the most important was in a demon’s life. When an officer called me to tell me that Doom was doing awful, I was so mad. He would never disappoint me, so I had to see what he was doing,” Murmur sighed, “I watched him with managers, and when I saw he was dating was one you…” He looked at Oliver who was looking down at his boyfriend, guiltily, “I just exploded. It was a shame for our family. I am the demon of sound, a great duke! I have thirty legions of demons under my command. I could not let that happen. Since I thought it was just a trick to kill you all, I said I would give him a little more time,” he stopped as his griffin came back with two demons dressed in a white robe. They bowed at Murmur.

“What can we do for you Great Duke?” One of them said.

“Just save my son…. Please,” He didn’t want to sound desperate, but Doom’s injuries were really looking bad, and he didn’t think he would be saved easily.

“At your service,” they said and knelt next to Doom’s lifeless body, “His injuries are really bad. It will take a lot of time, and the chances of saving him are really low, but we will do everything Great Duke,” the taller one said. Oliver and the others were so anxious. The bassist was biting his nails, tears rolling down his cheeks, holding back sobs. They were all sitting next to the healers, not wanting to be far from Doom.

“You didn’t finish what you were saying,” Till pointed out.

“Indeed,” Murmur cleared his throat, “I waited for one month. Then I saw him trying to kill one of you,” he looked at Richard, who looked very angry.

“Yeah I know he did try. That’s really nice to know that you friend tried to kill you,” he crossed his arms, looking away in an annoyed way. Flake rolled his eyes.

“You clearly know he didn’t have the choice. Look at how he is now,” the keyboardist replied, pointing to Doom.

“Sorry… It’s just so weird… I thought I knew him but… Actually none of us knew him…” The others nodded, looking down. After a small moment of silence, Murmur cleared his throat.

“I will finish my story,” he began, “He has been out of Hell for a very lot of time, so I thought he was finally ready to complete his mission. So I watched him. When I saw he wouldn’t do it, I exploded. I was furious. I waited for him to go in the bathroom and then I appeared…” He sighed, “That’s when I insulted him and disowned him. I was fuming, I wasn’t thinking about what I was saying. You see, my family is quite important in Hell, so I couldn’t let my son dishonor it by failing. I know what he did after…”

“W-What did he do?” Oliver asked, squeezing Till’s arm that he was holding for comfort.

“He cut himself,” Murmur answered and heard loud gasps, “He knew it was pointless, since he couldn’t die. He used a razor blade, so it wouldn’t kill him. I couldn’t stay to watch this. Realization was crushing me when I saw I was the cause of his distress. I just hope he will wake up, I can’t lose him. His siblings don’t know about this yet, and I don’t want them to think that the last thing he did was being a failure and a shame for the family,” he sighed at the end, knowing he did a really big mistake by disowning him. Fortunately, he just said it, he didn’t actually did the thing to really disown him, “It is really hard to admit, as a demon, but I am glad my son met you,” he smiled under his helmet for the first time in years, “You made him happy, you did something I couldn’t do because of my work. I… I wasn’t here for him, I was barely at home, and he was often alone. He never had friends, let alone partners. If Doom is happy with you, then I allow him to stay with you all. With my hierarchic position, it won’t be a problem,” he opened himself a little. He really wasn’t used to it, since he commanded soldiers and that Doom’s friends were humans.

The musicians were speechless. They wanted to know more about Doom, how he lived in Hell and all. They were shocked that Murmur (Great Duke, since they didn’t know his real name) accepted them, “Well Great Duke… I guess we have to thank you here,” Till said with a slight smile, “I mean, for not killing us. You still have to apologize to Doom. You really hurt him. He didn’t talk to us a lot about this, he just told us that his father had disowned him. He didn’t tell us why, or any details,” Murmur hummed in response.

“Well, it is a pleasure. Maybe some humans aren’t that bad. If Doom wants to stay here with you all, I’ll keep an eye on you, because since you know his name, I don’t want you to exorcise him.”

“We won’t!” Paul exclaimed, “He’s a wonderful friend and band mate, we’d never do that, right guys?” The others shook their heads, which reassured Murmur. It was hard to accept that his own son was friend with humans, but since he seemed to have met the right humans, then it wouldn’t be a problem.

“Alright then, and of course, if you dare hurting him…” He looked at them all and stared at Oliver who looked down, a little scared.

“I won’t sir…” He muttered, “I-I love him…” He added and heard Paul awe at him.

“I can see you do, and he does as well,” the demon said and turned to the healers.

“We need more time Great Duke… He won’t wake up… He is not breathing, and his heart isn’t beating anymore. He isn’t dead, but really close to be,” one of the healers said. Murmur growled and sat up.

“I don’t care about the time, you need to save him, wasn’t I clear?” The healers looked down, flinching.

“Y-Yes Sir… W-We need stronger powers…”

“Then call the chief!” Murmur shouted and the other healer quickly sat up and ran through a portal he made. Everyone was scared, because of Murmur, and because Doom wouldn’t wake up. Oliver wiped his tears away and sighed.

“Please Love… We need you…”


	15. Chapter 15

Black. That’s all Doom could see at this time. He could faintly hear voice near him, but he couldn’t care less. He was so tired. He needed to sleep, but deep inside he knew that if he’d fall asleep, he would never wake up. Where was Oliver? He hoped he was okay with the others. He wanted to slap himself, of course they weren’t okay. He had left them by themselves when Velvar’s sword pierced his chest. He could still feel the pain he felt. He had never screamed this loud before. He could feel presences around him, but there were so far away… It was pointless, he wouldn’t wake up right now, he was tired…

“Doom please wake up…” Oliver said as he sat next to the chief healer.

“Shut up human I am--”

“Don’t you dare talk to him like that,” Murmur growled at the chief. Demons were all the same, all hating humans. The chief’s face softened and he looked down as he continued to heal Doom. His hands were placed above the hole in his chest. Doom’s face was healed by the other two, it hadn’t been that hard, since it was only a bad hit. His other injury was way worse. Till had moved next to Oliver, his arm wrapped around the taller man’s shoulders, reassuring him. Flake, Paul and Richard were watching from the other side. They prayed he would be fine.

Doom felt something lift him up. Something in his chest ached, but it wasn’t the wound itself. It was something else, as if someone was helping him. But how? Velvar must have killed them all… Maybe Velvar was saving him so he would bring him to Hell and he’d be judged? He was afraid of waking up, he knew he was able to.

“Please Doom…” He heard a voice. It was just so far away from him, he couldn’t know to whom it belonged, “I… I can’t live without you… I need you… We need you all here Love…” That was Oliver. Oliver was okay. He was fine, he was alive. He had to open his eyes, it was just so hard. No, it wasn’t the right time to sleep, Oliver wasn’t here for that. _Just open your fucking eyes Doom you can do it_ , he thought to himself and then he saw blinding light.

“He’s waking up, that’s all I can do for now,” the chief healer said, “No he must stay in a calm place, in bed. Until then, I’m out. Take care of your son Great Duke,” the chief bowed at Murmur and left in a portal with the other healers. They all looked at Doom, whose face was twitching. He was trying to wake up.

“You can do it Dude…” Paul whispered and Oliver sniffled, holding Till’s arm. Richard stayed silent. He was still a little mad at Doom but less than before. Flake was staring at Doom’s face, hoping that his eyes would open each time his eyelid twitched. Murmur just watched. If Doom could hear them, he certainly wouldn’t want to hear his father’s voice after what happened.

Doom was getting close of giving up. He had saw the light, so why couldn’t he do it again? It couldn’t be the light of Heaven, could it? That was impossible. He used all his strength in a last effort and his eyes opened suddenly. He could see the sky, it was blue and there weren’t a lot of clouds. His senses weren’t fully okay, so he couldn’t sense if there was any demons or the number of people around him.

“Doom!” He heard a voice and then felt a warm hand holding his own right one. Its thumb began to stroke his hand, that was Oliver. He could recognize his hands from any other ones.

“O-Ollie…” He muttered, his voice hoarse. He felt hands and arms trying to make him sit. His vision was blurry, so he didn’t see anything. Once he was sitting on the floor, he rubbed his eyes with his fists, his vision becoming normal again. He then looked down at his chest, to see that the hole had disappeared. He couldn’t feel any blood on his face anymore. He looked at his right and saw Oliver and Till, “H-Hey guys…” he croaked out. Oliver was crying. Of joy? Of sadness? Doom didn’t know. He slowly extended his arm to reach Oliver’s face, wiping his tears away with his thumb, “You okay…?” He was suddenly pulled into a bone crushing hug by his boyfriend.

“Thank God you’re alive,” Oliver muttered into Doom’s shoulder, “You scared us sick Doom…” The demon wanted to laugh, God had nothing to do with that. He wouldn’t care about a filthy creature like him. Then he listened to the rest of what Oliver was saying and he froze. He knew his name, like, his real name, the only thing he would never tell them, they knew it. He began to panic, he was now breathing really quickly. He suddenly pulled away and crawled away on his butt. Then he saw Paul, Flake and Richard who had been on his other side, that was why he hadn’t seen them. They were all looking at him worriedly. He let out a shaky breath as he looked at them all, they didn’t seem to understand. What this a trick? Were they ready to exorcise him? Where was Velvar by the way? He was possessing one of them, that was it.

Doom didn’t have enough strength to form a dagger into his hand. He just shivered in fear, “P-Please… Don’t exorcise me… I’m begging you all please…” He let out as tears formed in his eyes. Till slowly approached him, which made him flinch away.

“We aren’t going to exorcise you Doom, we all swear,” the singer said softly and Doom shyly looked back at them, still breathing quickly.

“We love you too much for that Dear,” Paul said, smiling slightly. Doom calmed down a bit and looked around him. Where was Velvar?

“W-Where is--”

“Flake and Paul exorcised him,” Richard cut the demon off, seeing he was anxious about it. Doom sighed in relief and closed his eyes. Everyone was safe here. But that didn’t answer how he healed. He opened his eyes.

“Alright… And… H-How…” He pointed his chest and everyone had an anxious look on their face. Doom frowned, “What?” He asked.

“That is not really for us to tell…” Oliver said, “You might want to hear it from… Him…” His gaze went to something above next to Doom, a little bit behind him. The demon tensed up and slowly turned around, only to see his father, sitting near him. Doom immediately looked down and turned back toward his friends.

“Impossible…” He muttered, shaking like a leaf. The man who had disowned him was sitting here like nothing happened. He couldn’t believe it. He didn’t hate Murmur, he couldn’t. He just felt so sad, because he had sworn that he would never disappoint him. And why was he here?

“I am sorry Son, I regret deeply what I said to you last time,” he heard his father’s voice and then some shuffling. Murmur was now sitting beside him. He froze when his father’s hand rested on his shoulder, “I didn’t mean to, I was blinded by my own anger. I would never disown you Doom, I… I love you,” Doom gasped quietly. It was the first time ever Murmur told him that. He thought he’d just hallucinated, but Murmur’s hand squeezing his shoulder meant everything. The younger demon wiped his tears away and kept looking at the grass.

“I-It’s okay… Y-You were just right… I-I can’t do a simple mission… I-I wasn’t even able to kill Velvar… I-I’m just a failur--”

“No don’t ever say that,” Murmur cut his son off, “You are one of the bravest demon I know, and you are aware that I know a lot of demons, so you know I’m not inventing things. Before you ask, right after your friends exorcised Velvar, we called healers. They healed your head, they couldn’t do anything for your chest, so we called the chief. He didn’t want to at first, but I convinced him. I couldn’t leave you like this. This made me realize that I really loved you, as a father who loves his son deeply. I am sorry that I didn’t stay with you more when you were younger, and that I didn’t show you any affection,” he sighed and looked at Oliver, “But I can see the bassist did the job,” Doom and Oliver blushed furiously, hiding their face with their hands. Murmur laughed deeply and patted his son’s shoulder, “Don’t be embarrassed Son, it’s alright to be in love,” he approached his head next to Doom’s, “He was really devastated and sad when you were out, go give him some love,” He whispered and Doom smiled warmly at his father for the first time in years. He knelt to join his boyfriend and was immediately pulled into a warm hug.

“You scared us so much, we can’t live without you Love,” Oliver cried and kissed Doom’s cheek. The demon hugged the bassist back and soon the whole band was in a big group hug, Doom being crushed in the middle of them. For the first time he felt loved. He looked at his father who was watching them from where he was sitting. He couldn’t see it, but he could feel that his father was smiling under his helmet, and that made the moment even better.


	16. Chapter 16

They all went home, Doom needing to get some rest from the fight. He was sat on his bed, his legs covered by his blanket. Oliver was sitting next to him on the bed, Till on the chair of the desk, Paul and on the desk, Richard leaning against the closet and Murmur standing in the doorframe.

“I just want to say… Thank you all…” Doom said, looking down shyly. He heard chuckles.

“Don’t worry about that,” Till said, “This day was full of surprises!” He exclaimed.

“Yeah… Um… So you don’t mind that I’m… Not even human?”

“Oh no! Well, it was like, super shocking, because we always believed that demons were only from fairytales and legends, but it’s not bothering us at all,” Paul said.

“It’s not a problem Love,” Oliver muttered, “I have to admit that I was scared, because demons are supposed to trick humans and kill them. But I knew that you were always sincere with me, so I knew that you weren’t a bad demon like the other one,” the bassist wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s waist and kissed his temple. Doom was in tears.

“Thank you so much,” the demon wiped his tears away and the others awed at him, “Thank you for keeping me here with you… For not exorcising me…”

“Don’t worry about that, we’d never do this,” Flake reassured. Doom felt so happy.

“Thank you again,” he looked at them all, only to see acceptance in their eyes. He had the best friends he could ever have. They all awed at him except for Murmur who cleared his throat.

“I am deeply sorry boys, but I have work to do. Doom, do you want to stay on Earth? I will be able to ask for you to have a sort pass so you will be able to go back in Hell whenever you want and vice versa,” Doom smiled widely.

“That means I will be able to see you?” Murmur chuckled and nodded.

“Of course,” he replied and Doom rested his head on Oliver’s shoulder.

“I want to stay here. If you don’t mind… It’s just that… I owe them everything. They… They made my abilities useful, they showed me how to be myself… How to love…” He looked at Oliver who smiled warmly at him, “How to give love, how to have fun… Oh and, I discovered things so cool that we don’t have in Hell, like those salty potato sticks, you should try them!” He exclaimed and everyone chuckled. He was being so cute from his excitation.

“I don’t mind Son, you are old enough to decide by yourself. But I have my condition,” Doom’s smile disappeared with an anxious expression, “You can’t be called Doom on Earth, so you will keep your fake name. If the fact that you are a demon is revealed, priests will chase you, and we can’t let that happen, do you understand?” Doom nodded.

“Of course!” Doom answered, relieved.

“Good,” Murmur then formed a portal behind himself, “Goodbye Doom, and goodbye to you all as well, don’t do anything crazy,” he warned and the musicians laughed.

“We’ll have to keep an eye on Till then, he’s the craziest one,” Paul laughed and Till playfully shoved him.

“Alright boys, until then,” he slightly bowed at them and then he was out. Doom felt a little sad for letting him leave like that but his sadness was quickly surpassed by love. Oliver’s arms were now fully wrapped around him, the others had left them alone.

“I love you so much,” Oliver muttered, stroking his boyfriend’s hair. Doom pecked Oliver’s cheek.

“I love you too so so much, even Satan wouldn’t understand how much it is,” the demon answered and kissed Oliver’s lips. The bassist immediately kissed back, squeezing the demon so he was more pressed against him. Their tongues met, Doom loving it. He still wasn’t used to it, but it was really pleasant. Oliver pulled away, leaving Doom pout.

“Don’t get too excited, you need to get some rest,” Doom sighed and kissed Oliver’s cheek.

“Alright… Can you stay with me?” Oliver chuckled and ruffled the demon’s hair.

“Of course Love,” the bassist answered and pulled Schneider closer so they were cuddling.

Doom was really happy of his new life. He already missed his Father, but he had the best boyfriend to cheer him up when he missed his home world. Plus he had his band mates. They continued to play shows and record albums, something that Christoph would have never done if he had stayed in hell. He kissed Oliver’s neck and sighed, knowing he would be able to fall asleep. His mission was forgotten by now, but he still kept his fake ID, which reminded him of it. He would never do one again, he had found what he really wanted to do. Plus he had found who he really was. He was Christoph ‘Doom’ Schneider, demon of Music, leaving peacefully his life on Earth, without any pressure from Hell. He was definitely living his best life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the end of the main story, but it's not finished yet don't worry ;)  
> I will post additional chapters, to complete the story, to give more details.  
> I hope you will enjoy them :)
> 
> PS : Thank you for your comments and kudos! It means so much to me, and it's nice to see that this story is liked (even if I don't like it myself ^^').  
> Anyway I'm done with my speech :)  
> See you!


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the first bonus chapter :)  
> Little warning about smut, not a big one, but still a smut ^^' I'm so bad at it so I don't even think you will like it hehe ^^'  
> Anyway I hope you will enjoy the rest ^^  
> See you !

**_ 2000 _ **

“Hey Schnei, you never told us when you birthday was,” Paul said as they were doing the groceries. Oliver didn’t come with them, he was feeling a bit sick, so Doom absolutely wanted to find him medicine, but knowing nothing about it, he had asked Paul to come with him.

The demon scratched the back of his head.

“Well… My ID is not that fake, I was really born on the 11th of May,” he answered and Paul gasped.

“But it’s in two weeks! Oh my God we didn’t even prepare something… We’ll do something alright? We’ll take you to the restaurant or something like that, I’ll ask the boys alright?” Paul was hysterical. The demon was quite lost. Why was Paul being so panicked about his birthday? That was just a day among others. He shrugged and focused back on finding the drugs.

_~~Timeskip~~_

Two weeks have passed, and now it was Doom’s birthday. He felt presences around him, and there wasn’t only Oliver. Why were the boys here? He cuddled Oliver tighter, not wanting him to leave. He loved feeling his boyfriend’s body heat against himself, it was like hugging a big hot water bottle. He felt fingers stroke his hair, that meant Oliver was awake. He loved this feeling too, he couldn’t get enough of Oliver. He sighed quietly in pleasure, indicating that he wanted more petting from his boyfriend. He then felt lips pressed against his forehead. He felt himself smile and arched his neck so he could kiss the bassist’s jaw. It was a bit spiky because of Oliver’s growing beard but Schneider really didn’t care.

“Wake up Love,” Oliver whispered gently into his ear, “We have a lot to do today,” he added and shook Doom a little. Christoph groaned and buried his face into the taller man’s neck. He was lying, they didn’t have anything to do today. He felt the vibration of Oliver’s chuckle, “Come ooon,” he kept shaking Doom gently.

Christoph wasn’t tired, he was just lazy. He knew that if his band mates were in his bedroom at this time, that meant he’d spent an exhausting day, so he wanted to enjoy Oliver a little bit more before confronting his friend’s energy.

“Come on Loverboy, you aren’t even supposed to sleep,” Till, who did researches to understand Doom better, was a bit tired of waiting. The demon sighed and rubbed his eyes with his fists. It was going to be exhausting. He opened his eyes only to see all of the band mares (except Ollie) standing in front of the bed with a huge grin on their faces.

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY SCHNEIDER!!!” They all yelled and popped confetti in the air. Doom was surprised by the sound, so he quickly got up with a formed dagger into his hand, ready to fight the first bad thing he would see. He jumped a little when he felt Oliver’s hand on his ankle.

“Everything is okay Love, it’s only confetti poppers, look,” Christoph looked up to see one of these strange things being handed to him by Paul. He slowly took it into his hand, his dagger vanishing away. It was a small cylinder with a little thing to press on it so the confetti would pop up. It was really a strange invention. He hummed and handed the thing back to Paul.

“Alright, since you nearly killed us, we won’t do confetti next time,” Richard chuckled.

“Sorry,” Doom scratched the back of his head guiltily.

“Don’t worry about that, you didn’t know,” Till reassured him, “Do you celebrate birthdays in Hell?” Doom shook his head.

“Nope we don’t,” he answered and the others gasped.

“No really?!” Paul exclaimed, unable to believe it, “That means you never had friends over and threw a party for it?” The demon shook his head again and Paul was shocked as fuck, “Wow… Well, we certainly can’t do all of that, but we can still do a little party by ourselves, what do you think?” The small guitarist offered. Doom didn’t really know what to do, Paul’s plans were always something special so… He always hesitated before agreeing. He looked at Oliver, who was smiling warmly at him. Feeling himself blush, he turned away so his boyfriend wouldn’t distract him.

“Well… Why not?” He shrugged and Paul smiled excitedly at him.

“Yayyyyy! Reesh come with me!” Paul threw his arms in the air before rushing away of the bedroom, the other guitarist laughing after him. The demon chuckled; Paul was really a child sometimes. He sat down on the bed, before stretching himself.

“He’s going to buy things for the party, in case you’ve wondered,” Flake informed and began to walk away from the couple, “Oh and, get dressed, we’re going to the restaurant in an hour,” he added and left the bedroom, followed by Till who winked at them. Doom turned toward Oliver after he felt a kiss being pressed against his cheek.

“Happy birthday Love,” Oliver whispered to his boyfriend, taking his hand on his own, rubbing the top of it with his fingers. The demon felt himself blush; he felt like the person he was before, the crushing one who blushed at everything Oliver said to him, “I love you so much,” the bassist pressed his lips to Doom’s who kissed back gladly, wrapping his arms around his waist to pull him closer. He loved moments like this, when it was only the two of them, in their own bubble, loving each other like on the first day.

“I love you too,” Schneider pulled away, panting a little, before pecking Oliver’s lips with a gentle smile. The younger man stroked the demon’s cheeks with his fingers.

“Remember what Flake said, we are leaving in one hour, let’s get dressed,” Oliver pressed a final kiss on Doom’s lips before sitting up and heading toward the bathroom, “Want to shower with me?” He turned toward his boyfriend who was still on the bed, “We would take less time than if we both took our shower separately,” he added, knowing Schneider would be convinced. He smiled as Doom sat up and joined him. He began to know him by heart now, even if some things were still unknown by him.

They hopped into the shower. It wasn’t the first time they had seen each other naked, with the changing room during concert as an example, so the atmosphere wasn’t awkward at all. They helped each other cleaning up in the areas they couldn’t reach, like the back, and some kisses were stolen as a ‘thank you’. Nothing was sexual, even if Oliver still had his morning wood. It didn’t bother Schneider, since he didn’t assimilate with sex. Oliver was as red as a tomato, and that intrigued the demon.

“Are you okay?” He titled his head on his side in a questioning way. Oliver just looked away, feeling ashamed.

“Y-Yeah… It’s just that… A-Aren’t you bothered by…” The taller man pointed his member shyly, without ever looking at his boyfriend. Doom looked down at Oliver’s penis, which was standing proudly.

“No,” he shook his head and looked back at the younger man’s face, “Why would I be bothered?” The bassist sighed and hid his face into his hand.

“I guess you don’t know what it is… Am I right?” He was right, Doom never heard of this, he just knew it was a physical reaction, but he didn’t know what could have provoked it. The demon nodded guiltily, he felt he should have known what it was, “It’s okay Love, I understand,” Oliver smiled slightly at him behind his hands, “Do you want me to explain you?” He looked shyly at his boyfriend, who was a bit confused.

“If that doesn’t make you uncomfortable, then yes,” Doom answered and the younger man chuckled softly.

“God you’re so cute,” Doom flinched.

“Don’t use his name for that. I’m supposed to be against him remember?” The demon crossed his arms and pouted, ignoring the water that was falling on his face.

“Sorry Love, you’re right,” Oliver pressed a soft kiss on Doom’s lips. He then pulled away, ready to explain him, “You see… When you are aroused, your blood goes into your penis and it goes up,” It was so awkward, and Christoph felt it.

“I see, but why are you aroused?” Schneider understood, but he didn’t get why his boyfriend would be aroused.

“You… It’s just that… I had a dream… A naughty one, where we had sex… This is absolutely not your fault, so don’t feel guilty about it,” Doom couldn’t help but feel a bit guilty, he had always been very anxious. Then something clicked.

_~~Flashback~~_

It was late in the night, maybe about 2am. Schneider was quietly walking to the kitchen to take some snacks since he was a bit hungry. He saw light coming from the living room so he discreetly peeked his head to see what was happening. A movie was on the TV screen, with the volume very low. He couldn’t distingue who was watching it, but since the movie was… Really naughty, he suspected that was either Till or Richard, the others being too innocent for that. Since he didn’t know that kind of movies existed, he stayed silent and looked at it. The girl on the screen was rubbing the man’s penis quickly. That caught his attention, why was she doing that? The man was moaning, he sounded like he was enjoying it. Then something white came out of his member and the demon jumped. What the hell was that?

In Hell, there wasn’t any of this, it really wasn’t the priority of every demons. Doom was always too concentrated on his music, always wanting to be better at each instrument he played. He didn’t really have a social life. Plus, he didn’t have friends because of his powers. Demons that were strong and fought like pro were could have friends. Doom wasn’t like that at all, so he was always made fun off and bullied because he couldn’t do anything with his powers.

He sighed, not wanting to think about this dark era of his life. He unfocused from the movie and went to the kitchen. So that was this, ‘sex’. What a weird thing. He thought about trying it but he didn’t feel like it. Maybe Oliver would do it, but then he thought that if sex was like in Hell, Oliver wouldn’t want, since it wasn’t that important.

He went back his bedroom, Oliver was sleeping peacefully on the bed. He sat next to him and opened discreetly a pack of biscuits, not wanting to wake the bassist up. He ate silently, thinking about what he didn’t have the chance to do in Hell. Maybe he would have sex one day, when it would be legal.

_~~End of flashback~~_

“C-Can I touch it?” Doom blurted out as he snapped out of his thoughts. Oliver was a blushing mess.

“A-Are you sure…? D-Do you know what it means…?”

“Is it normal here? To have sex with someone without wanting to give birth, or in a situation like this one?” Schneider asked and Oliver looked at him, confused.

“Of course it is,” his eyes widened, “It isn’t in Hell, right?” Doom shook his head and the bassist sighed, “Hell is well named, if you can’t even have sex whenever you want… Well, don’t worry, you won’t have any problem here,” he reassured and the demon smiled slightly.

“So that means…” Oliver nodded and kissed the older man’s lips.

“Yeah…” Oliver let out in a needy way and Doom swallowed his saliva. He prayed that he wouldn’t hurt him. He carefully took the taller man’s member with right hand. It was very slippery because of the water, so Doom could stroke it easily. He began moving his hand up and down slowly, to make sure that he wasn’t hurting Oliver, “Holy shit…” Christoph immediately stopped.

“Did I hurt you?” Oliver shook his head and smiled.

“No you didn’t, it just feel really good, you can go one Love,” Schneider didn’t seem convinced but he trusted Oliver, so if he was saying that he was okay, he was okay. He began to stroke his boyfriend’s member a little quicker than before and he could hear the bassist moan. He was feeling good, Doom was doing the right thing. He sped up, his movement being easy from the water, and he shoved Oliver against the shower wall with his body. He buried his face into the younger man’s shoulder as he continued to stroke his member, “Chris…”

“Yes?” He stopped to listen to what Oliver wanted to say.

“God please don’t stop it feels so good Doom please continue,” Oliver was rambling and Doom understood that he didn’t mean to call him. He quickly stroked back the bassist’s member, “I-I’m close…” What did that mean? Close to what? He hesitated about stopping but his boyfriend would be mad so he continued. Then a white liquid came out of Oliver’s penis, which made Schneider jump slightly. He looked at Oliver in despair, hoping it wasn’t something bad. He was panting like mad, his mind foggy because of his orgasm.

“O-Ollie? A-Are you okay? Did I hurt you?” The demon really hoped he didn’t hurt his boyfriendof he would feel guilty until the end of time.

“You made me feel so great Love… You can’t even imagine how much you did…” The bassist wrapped his arms around Doom and pulled him closer, “Thank you so much for trying, I know it was a bit hard for you, since you have never tried this before,” he kissed Christoph’s neck. Doom felt a little better, he was glad he made his boyfriend feel good.

“Oh well… Thank you,” The demon scratched the back of his head, his hair was plastered on his head because of the water.

“No I thank you,” Oliver kissed Christoph’s cheek, “Do you want me to do the same for you?”

“I’m not hard, plus we don’t have time,” Doom felt guilty. He couldn’t even get hard. He sighed and looked down at his flaccid member.

“Hey hey,” The bassist Schneider’s head up with his fingertips, “It’s okay, it’s all new to you. We will do it when you will want, alright?” He said in a gentle voice and the demon felt relieved.

“Alright, I love you,” he nodded and pecked his boyfriend’s lips.

“I love you t--”

“Guys hurry up in here!” A voice, Till’s voice called them, cutting Oliver off. The two lovers chuckled and Oliver cut the water off.

“Well let’s go before Till kill us both.”


	18. Chapter 18

The boys were now at the restaurant, eating in a joyful way, well, except for Doom, since he was a bit lost. He was eating his potato sticks (he preferred that name than French fries) in silence, not listening to Paul’s happy chat with Richard and Till. He really didn’t get why they all made a big deal for it. Soon they were ordering their dessert, “Nope Chris, we’ll order for you,” Paul cut the demon off and muttered something in the waitress’ ear. He frowned.

“Why can’t I take what I want?” He asked.

“Because it’s a surprise,” Paul winked at him and they waited for their meals to come.

“It’s a birthday thing,” Oliver explained him and Schneider nodded. If it was a regular thing, then he could accept it and learn. He looked up when he heard the boys singing a birthday song. They were all singing happily as their desserts arrived. A piece or chocolate fondant was put in front of him. A red candle was lit on it. Was this a ritual? Why did they need a candle? Who could be invocated with a candle and a cake? He looked up from his meal and felt himself blush at all the attention that was on him.

“Happy birthday to you!” The guys sang and cheered loudly. Doom felt lost. He didn’t know what to do except for smiling dumbly.

“Blow the candle Chris!” Richard said and Christoph made a confused face. He clearly didn’t understand. He mentally shrugged, he didn’t want to ruin the mood so he would ask later. He leaned down and blew on the candle. The candle lit of and a bit of smoke was floating into the air as his band mates clapped. He smiled shyly at them.

“Make a wish now,” Oliver whispered to him. The demon chuckled quietly. Wishes were for Heaven. Even if he did one, they wouldn’t even listen to it. A demon who wished, it was like a fish that walked on solid ground. That was impossible.

“Uh… Done?” He lied. He felt a little bad for Oliver but he would explain later to him that demons were unable to wish. Till, who was on the other side of him (yes he was crushed between Oliver and the singer), patted his shoulder in a friendly way.

“How old are you now?” He asked and Doom froze. According to his fake ID he was born in 1966. He did a quick calculus.

“Well I’m 34 now. I feel a bit old,” he lied and some chuckles could be heard.

“Oh come on, you aren’t that old,” Flake rolled his eyes playfully.

“If you say so,” the demon looked down with a shy smile on his face.

“Well boys, let’s eat!” Richard exclaimed and they all began to devour their dessert. Doom was lost, but he didn’t mind it too much, since the others were having a good time, he should have one too, and his obliviousness wouldn’t bother him this time.

The boys were now back at home, minding their own business. Doom was reading a book in the living room, it was about crimes. It reminded him a bit of Hell, so he liked them. Oliver was watching TV next to him, he was bored. He gently poked his boyfriend’s shoulder. He heard a hum in response, “Were you happy back at the restaurant?” He asked and Doom looked up from his book.

“Yes, why?” He tilted his head and Oliver sighed.

“You just seemed a bit lost, and I know you want some explanation, am I right?” The demon chuckled quietly.

“You know me by heart now,” he leaned in to plant a kiss on Oliver’s cheek, who blushed right after.

“Of course. So, what do you want to know?” The older man thought for a few seconds before answering.

“Why do you need a cake and a candle? I thought at first it was a ritual but… The amount of candle was too low for a normal one so… I guess it wasn’t for it, right?” Oliver laughed and wrapped his arms around the demon’s shoulders.

“You’re so cute,” he smiled warmly at his boyfriend, “It’s a tradition, we put the same number of candles as your age. Since we didn’t know your age, and since we couldn’t ask for a lot of candles, we just put one. Then you blow them to ‘confirm’ that you are one year older. Do you get it?” Doom nodded and then smiled. Everything made sense now, and he felt better.

“Yes thank you. Now I have to tell you one thing. Demons can’t wish. I mean, we can still say ‘I wish that’, but we can’t wish like in a prayer way. The guys in Heaven would just laugh at me. So I’m sorry that I lied to you,” he looked down, his smile disappearing.

“Oh don’t worry. And I’m sure they would respect you. You disobeyed the orders that were given to you. You refused to kill, so I’m sure at least one of them would not laugh at you. I want to say that you’re an angel but I don’t think you will accept it,” the bassist chuckled and Doom shook his head.

“You’re right I won’t. But I can say that you are one. You were so nice to me from the beginning I understand now why you were weird with me as the time passed, I mean, I was really obvious. It was hard to hide who I was, plus with all the shit I had behind me for not killing you all… I’m glad this is over,” he kissed Oliver’s forehead, wanting to show him his love.

“I am too, you were worrying me so much,” Oliver held the demon tighter, “I love you,” he muttered Doom pulled him closer.

“I love you too,” Christoph answered and they cuddled for the rest of the day, watching TV and Doom’s book forgotten lying on the table, until Paul and Richard barged in.

“Alright Lovebirds, get out of here we have something real quick to do,” Paul smiled evilly. Doom looked at him in a suspicious way, he knew that kind of smile, and he didn’t like what it achieved.

“Yeah come on,” Oliver sat and extended his hand for Schneider to take it. The demon really didn’t seem convinced but took his boyfriend’s hand anyway. The bassist leaded him to his bedroom and they sat down on the bed, “Stop with that face Love, you look like a child,” Oliver pinched Doom’s cheek gently, cooing at him. The drummer frowned at him.

“Why are you doing that?” He looked at his boyfriend’s hand that was on his cheek.

“We do that to children, and since you act like one,” he chuckled and Doom pouted, looking away, “See?! You’re a child!” He pinched his cheek again, “You’re too cute,” he smooched Christoph’s temple gently and the demon chuckled.

“I’m not cute, demons aren’t cute,” he looked away, slightly annoyed.

“You are, you just don’t want to admit it,” Oliver pulled the older man to his chest, “You’re the cutest demon ever,” he muttered in his boyfriend’s hair. Doom wanted to object but he knew Oliver wouldn’t let him have the last word. They cuddled on Oliver’s bed, waiting for Paul and Richard to finish whatever they were doing.

“What are they doing by the way?” Doom asked, looking up at Oliver.

“I can’t tell you,” the bassist answered with a teasing smile. The demon frowned. He really didn’t like these birthday things where you didn’t know anything. He turned away from Oliver, pouting, “Ow don’t be such a child,” the taller man spooned him, burying his face in the back of his neck, “You’ll see soon, trust me,” Doom hummed, he wasn’t really convinced.

“They’re taking too much time, I feel like it’s a trap,” the demon confessed. Oliver awed at him and rubbed his belly softly.

“Don’t worry Love, everything is going to be fine, you’ll love it,” the younger man kissed his neck.

“I-If you say so,” Doom answered and sighed. He didn’t want to wait anymore, he was hungry. He closed his eyes, to make them rest a bit, and waited in the warmth of his lover’s body.

“Are you okay?” Oliver felt something off from Schneider. Doom hummed and nodded, “Can you turn around? I want to see you,” the bassist was close to plead the demon. Christoph did as he was told and his lips were automatically captured in a kiss. He gasped quietly and kissed back. He let Oliver’s arms wrap themselves around his waist. He moved his lips against Oliver’s, it was always a pleasure to kiss the younger man. His left hand reached up to cup the bassist cheek, stoking it with his thumb. His eyes closed themselves, letting him enjoy the kiss. Oliver pulled him closer, squeezing his waist. Oliver lips left his own to kiss his cheek, his jaw, then his neck… Doom found himself enjoying it, it felt good. He was soon lying on his back, Oliver above him, kissing his skin. A moan escaped his lips as the bassist kissed and gently bit his neck, “Does it feel good,” Oliver looked up, smiling. The demon looked away, his face red as fuck.

“Y-Yes…” It was a bit hard of him to admit that he felt really good. He didn’t know why he felt like that. Oliver leaned in and pressed his lips to the drummer’s temple.

“Did I make you feel uncomfortable?” The bassist was a bit worried. Doom looked up at him and shook his head.

“No don’t worry,” he smiled slightly, “I am okay,” he really felt fine, just a bit lost, but that wasn’t that unusual anymore. He planted his elbows on the mattress to lift himself up and peck Oliver’s lips gently, “I love you,” he muttered against the younger man’s lips.

“I love you too,” The bassist leaned down and smooched the demon’s lips softly.

“Hey Lovebirds you can come now!” Richard’s voice called them.

“Let’s go?” Oliver asked, not wanting to pressure Schneider. Christoph pecked the taller man’s lips a last time and they went into the living room.

“SURPRISE!!” Confetti was popped at Doom’s face. He chuckled and saw a big banner hanging from the ceiling with ‘Happy birthday Schneider’ written on it. His eyes widened when he saw the guys all wearing a party hat and party whistling in their mouth that unwrapped when they blew in it. Christoph was amazed. There were balloons of all colors everywhere as well.

“W-Wow… Thank you guys,” he couldn’t believe all of that. He really didn’t deserve that amount of kindness.

“Hehe you’re welcome dude,” Paul said and leaded him to the table, “Sit here,” Paul pointed his seat at the edge of the table and then lit off the light when the demon took place. Fortunately, Doom could feel their presences, so he didn’t panic too much.

“What’s happening?” He asked and gasped quietly when he saw Paul walking toward him with a cake in his hands. They were all singing this ‘birthday song’ again. The only light of the living room was from the candles. Doom felt like in Hell where he used candles to move into his house when electricity didn’t exist in houses yet. The light was showing Paul’s happy expression. The guitarist really had a special smile, since he made everyone smile with his own. He wasn’t an angel, Doom would have sensed it, but he was close to be one.

The smaller man put the cake on the table in front of the demon. There were two candles, a ‘3’ shaped one and a ‘4’ shaped one. Doom wanted to laugh, it wasn’t it age, but they couldn’t know so it was okay, “Blew them!” Richard exclaimed and Christoph blew his candles for the second time of the day. Till lit up the light and everyone clapped at him.

“Let’s eat that cake now!” Paul was excited. They all sat down around the table and Richard began to cut the cake. It was a chocolate one, a classic, but…

“I made it myself,” Flake smiled at Schneider, whose eyes widened.

“Oh wow… Thanks Flake,” he scratched the back of his neck shyly.

“No problem. Since you’ve never celebrated your birthday, we wanted to make it special,” the keyboardist explained. Doom felt warm, he really had the best friends ever.

They were now eating. It was delicious. Doom wished he could cook like that.

“So, are you really 34?” Oliver asked. He was sure he wasn’t 34. Doom chuckled and shrugged.

“It depends on which calendar you use,” he simply answered and everyone frowned at him.

“What do you mean?” Paul took a bite of his cake.

“Well according to the demonic calendar, I’m indeed 34 ,” Doom said.

“Oh well you’re still young,” Till chuckled. The demon shrugged.

“Well not if I use your calendar,” he laughed, knowing it would be fun.

“Oh well… How old are you then?” Flake was curious. He didn’t know that there was a demonic time.

“I’m 170,” Paul chocked on his cake, Richard dropped his spoon, and Oliver and Flake gasped quietly.

“Whaaaaat?!” Till exclaimed, “Really?!” Doom nodded.

“Yeah you just have to multiply by 5 your demonic age. And then divide by 5 your Earth age. So if I’m doing my calculus right, you would be small children in Hell,” he chuckled as he looked at their expressions, “Till and Paul would be around 7, Flake and Richard around 6, and Oliver would be 5,” Schneider chuckled again as the thought of them being small children running around in Hell, “You would all be so cute,” he thought out loud.

“But you don’t grow up in the same way as we do?” Flake asked, he was really interested by the fact that he was still very young in ‘another dimension’. The demon shook his head.

“No, the time passes slower in Hell than here, so you wouldn’t even make a difference between Earth and Hell. For example, it’s been 6 years that I was sent here, in Earth time. For Hell time, I’m out for around a year. Only the numbers are changing, the feeling is the same. And I’m sure that Heaven had another calendar but as you can see I didn’t really search,” Schneider chuckled and looked at Paul who was still in shock, “Are you okay Paulchen?”

“Well I thought I was old but hey, guess I’m not one of the oldest here,” Paul was happy. Christoph laughed and finished his cake.

“Yup, you’re all small children. But with your appearance, no one would trust you if you said that you were children. Plus they’ll feel that your humans so you would be killed in like two minutes,” Schneider laughed nervously as his band mates’ faces dropped, “I’m joking, you’d be under my protection,” he reassured them and they sighed in relief.

“Well I’m full now,” Till rubbed his stomach, leaning back into his chair.

“Yeah I am too,” Richard did the same as Till. Schneider wasn’t full but he didn’t mind about not eating anymore.

“Your cake was delicious,” he told the keyboardist, who looked down shyly.

“Thank you mate,” the younger man answered.

“Well, let’s give him his presents!” Paul exclaimed and ran out of the living room. Presents? Was he allowed to have presents? Doom was a bit lost but it was okay. The guitarist ran back with two gifts, “Here!” He put them on the table in front of Doom. The demon didn’t know what to do.

“Open them!” Richard smiled at him. Well, since Schneider was allowed to, he took the present. It was long and not really wide. He tore the paper away, revealing drumsticks. It made him smile.

“Thanks guys, I really needed them,” it was the truth; he had broken nearly all of his drumsticks.

“Hehe you’re welcome, open the other, this one is from everyone,” Flake said and Doom opened it. He found a strange black object with buttons and a screen in it. He took it and frowned. What was this?

“Uh… What is it?” He asked with a nervous smile.

“It’s a mobile phone, never heard of it?” Paul tilted his head. Doom shook his head. The boys weren’t surprised, they knew Schneider didn’t know a lot about Earth’s objects, “You call with it, and send texts, so if you aren’t with a person, you can still talk to them!” The demon nodded and looked down at his phone. What a weird thing. In Hell they had scouts and messengers. Earth was really modern and evolved.

“Oh alright, sounds cool!” Doom wanted to try it.

“We already put our numbers in it, just type something to us,” Oliver encouraged the demon, who was typing ‘hello’. It was a bit hard, but it was useful, so he liked it. Then everyone’s phone rang, which made Christoph jump on his seat.

“It rings when you have a notification,” Paul clarified his thoughts.

“Mmh okay.”

“Do you like it?” Richard asked, sounding worried.

“Yeah! I just have to get used to it,” Doom laughed and the others joined in.

Soon they went in their bedroom for the night. They only ate the cake, because he was really filling. Oliver and Doom were cuddling on the bed of Schneider’s bedroom, looking at the ceiling in each other’s arms.

“That was the best birthday ever,” the demon whispered, “Thank you so much,” he smiled and pressed a kiss to his boyfriend’s cheek.

“You are very welcome, I’m glad you finally had the birthday party you deserve,” Oliver squeezed Christoph closer, letting his eyes close themselves, “Goodnight Love,” he planted a kiss on Christoph’s cheek. Doom smiled to himself as he let the bassist fall asleep against him. He definitely loved his life on Earth. Alright it was really different from Hell, but he had so much to discover yet!

He sighed quietly and closed his eyes as well. He knew he would sleep well tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ
> 
> I'm having big writers blocks, I can't find any idea to add to the story.   
> Since the "main story" is finished, these bonus chapters are continuing the story without continuing it (I don't know how to explain sorry ^^') so if you want, you can give me idea of scene you would like to see with this AU :)  
> It can be fluff, angst, hurt/comfort, but no smut, or maybe small one, because i'm really bad at it ^^'   
> Anyway I'm done with my speech, so if you have ideas, tell me :D  
> See ya!


	19. Chapter 19

_**1880 (Earth Time)**_

Eight years old Doom (Age in Hell time) was studying his violin tabs in the music room of his house. His father wasn’t home to make him practice so he tried the song by himself. He knew he should be working on his powers but it didn’t really interest him. The young demon felt a bit guilty, he didn’t want Murmur to be mad at him when he’ll come back. But, would he be back tonight? Little Doom sighed. He certainly would be by himself for the rest of the day. He put down his violin in its case and went into the garden.

Grass wasn’t green like on Earth, it was yellow and orange. He put his book on the floor and concentrated his powers. He had to form a dagger into his hand. He had to succeed, the test was tomorrow. He closed his eyes, trying to imagine the weapon’s shape in his mind so he could form it into his hand. He felt something appear and he immediately opened his eyes, only to see a very small knife. He sighed and shook his hand to make his mistake disappear. He felt useless, he couldn’t be hired for a mission if he couldn’t form a simple weapon. He ignored his thoughts, and tried again. He tried and tried, only managing to form small blades. He was losing hope.

“If they can do it, you can do it Doom,” he told himself and took a deep breath. He focused on his powers into his hand, a dark aura floating around it. It was a good beginning. _Just a dagger, you’ve got the picture right there, you know what to do…_ He thought as the aura began to form something that the demon couldn’t make out. It turned into a kitchen knife. Doom sighed loudly and sat down on the grass. His hand was beginning to hurt, and he felt exhausted. He felt weak; he wasn’t even able to create a weapon. How could he be respected if he wasn’t able to protect himself? He wiped the tears that were filling his eyes. _Demons don’t cry Doom, stop it!_ He sniffled and turned the pages of his book. Maybe he could try another thing. He looked through the pages, but he didn’t find anything possible to create.

The book was about creating weapons with demonic powers. There were all types of weapons. From knifes for beginners, to rifle for the most experienced ones. Doom could form a knife, but not all the time. He had difficulties in dosing the amount of energy he put for forming weapons. For tomorrow’s test, he had to form a dagger and use it against a training dummy. It was a long shot, and Doom was close to give up.

“Just a knife, please Doom you can do it,” he tried to reassure himself. He looked at the small cloud of black smoke appearing into his hand and focused on the amount of power he was putting in the knife. The cloud turned into a knife, and a solid one. The young demon sighed in relief and smiled. He felt a bit proud of himself, even if it wasn’t a dagger. He pulled a bit on a blade of grass and cut it with his knife. It worked, “Good job dude,” he congratulated himself, knowing no one would. It made him sigh, but this time in sadness. No one was here to help him, he was all alone, struggling with his classes since he had to learn and practice everything alone. The other pupils had their parents or siblings to coach them, Doom had no one. Not even his own siblings, who were living at their mother’s. Doom didn’t know why he was the only one to live here. He didn’t know a lot about his family; he just knew that he had five sisters and one older brother. He has never met them, like for his mother.

He looked up at the red sky, that was darkening as time passed. It was dinner time. The small demon sat up and went back into the house. As he was making dinner, he wished that his father would come, telling him that they could spend the evening together. _Stop it, you know it’s useless._ He thought to himself and shook his head. He finished cutting his tomato and put it into the salad bowl among corn. He mixed them together with vinaigrette and then walked to the dining table that was in the living room. He ate in silence, anxious about tomorrow. He had to create this dagger.

Still determined, he quickly finished his meal and opened his book again. He had to try again, even if his whole body was hurting. He had to achieve this exercise. He stared at the picture, memorizing every details of the dagger. He then extended his right hand, leaving it open. He had to do it. His anxiety rose up a bit as he formed the weapon into his hand. He took a deep breath and finalized it. He gasped. A dagger, exactly the one in the book, was lying on his hand. The demon could have cried of joy if he has been allowed to. He wished he could show it to his father, but he surely wouldn’t care. He stared at the weapon. Its blade was shining, reflecting the light of the lamp. It was beautiful to see. He put the dagger next to his heart.

“I won’t disappoint you Father. I’ll pass this test, and I’ll be an honorable demon,” he swore. He didn’t care that he was alone, he was too used to it. His dagger disappeared, leaving him read the page about the dagger again. He must have read it at least twenty times today. He decided to take a break. His hand was hurting a lot from all the crafting, and he was really tired because of the intensive use of his powers. He took the salad bowl into the kitchen and then walked upstairs to his bedroom. He flopped down on his bed, and looked at the ceiling. He knew it would hard for him tomorrow. He knew he would have troubles to form a dagger. He took off his shirt and trousers, and pulled his covers on himself after turning off the light. He took deep breaths as an attempt to calm himself down a little, which worked a bit. He had to sleep, even if he didn’t feel the need to. He needed to regain his strength. He closed his eyes and let the darkness take him away.

The next day, Doom woke up with a scream. He had a nightmare about not succeeding the test. He focused on his breathing, wiping his tears away. He wished for someone to comfort him when he was panicking. He calmed down and walked to his closet, taking a clean shirt and clean trousers. He quickly dressed himself and ran outside after dragging his bag. He didn’t have time to eat, he had overslept. _Sleep is for the weak, that’s what Father said._ The young demon wanted to slap himself. He needed sleep, that was a fact, but he didn’t need that much of sleep. He shook his head and just ran. He wasn’t really athletic, so he couldn’t run for a long time. He could still run more than a human, that was a good beginning.

He arrived in front of the school and felt suddenly very self-conscious. All of his classmates were talking to each other, forming a crowd. He was being the lonely one again. He was used to it, he never had friends. He sat down on a bench in the little park before being called by the teacher, Haagenti. He was a Great President of Hell, he could teach everyone about everything. They followed him to the training room, Doom really anxious.

“Are you ready for the test, children?” The teacher said, standing next to a dummy.

“Yes sir,” all the pupils said, except Doom, who stayed silent.

“Alright then, who wants to begin?” A boy, named Zorzos raised his hand. He was one of the strongest in the class, so everyone cheered him. Doom felt weak, he knew he wouldn’t have a chance if they were put together for a fight, “Zorzos, you can proceed,” the dark haired boy smiled and sat up, walking toward the dummy. Doom took advantage of it so he would try to do the same as him. A dark aura formed into the demon’s hand he quickly brought his arm up to cut the dummy’s neck. That was quick. Doom was amazed, Zorzos took around five seconds to create his weapon, and Doom needed at least fifteen seconds. That made him even more anxious.

“Very good Zorzos, who wants to be next?” Haagenti said as he wrote something down on his list. No hands were raised. Everyone was bit scared of failing after Zorzos. He was intimidating, “No one?” The teacher looked at the small crowd of students, “Well I am going to designate someone… Doom,” he looked at the demon. Doom felt his heart stop. He didn’t want to pass, not right after the professional. He looked down, trying to ignore all the looks that were on him. He sighed quietly and walked toward the dummy. His heart clenched as he heard whispers around him. He knew he wasn’t liked here.

He stood in front of the dummy, trying to calm himself down. He closed his eyes, forgetting about the others mocking him and chuckling at him. He lifted his hand up, so he would see the aura and try to control it. It enveloped his hand. _Come on just do it, you did it yesterday, do it or you’ll fail, look at them, they are all ready to laugh at you._ His thoughts went from motivation to over thinking. He could feel all the nasty looks on him. He tried to slow down his quick breathing, but it was hard.

“He’s so slow,” a female voice complained. Doom froze, the aura still floating around his hand. He knew he wasn’t like Zorzos, he was far from it. He took a deep breath and tried to think about the dagger’s form among his harmful thoughts. Only a blade appeared into his hand. _No no no… Not now please…_ He was internally panicking. He looked at the teacher, disappointment clearly written on his face.

“Did you even try at home Doom?” He asked.

“Of course,” he answered.

“So why can’t you do it. I gave all of you the techniques to succeed. Why didn’t you ask for help?” Doom looked down. He was ashamed of himself.

“I-I was alone…” He said not very loudly. He knew he should have asked help, he wasn’t dumb. He just hoped that the teacher would understand. He heard a sigh.

“I can’t believe you are Murmur’s son,” he muttered, thinking no one would hear, while writing something down. Doom looked up, tears filling his eyes. It wasn’t his fault if he had no one to help him. He heard the others talking about him.

“Do you believe it? He can’t be his son, he must have been adopted,” a boy said.

“No the Great Duke wouldn’t care about a failure like this,” Doom quickly wiped his tears away. He couldn’t cry, not right now.

“Oh look Doom is crying!” The young demon turned away, hiding himself. He couldn’t stand all the nasty comments and attention anymore. He wished he could teleport, but he had to wait two years before he could learn it.

“Silence children,” the teacher interrupted the laughers, “Doom, go back to the others. Who wants to pass?” Everyone raised their hands, thinking they would do better than Doom. The demon sighed and went back from where he stood and sat down, his knees raised to his chest. He knew his father would be really disappointed when he would see the grade. He didn’t mean to fail, he just panicked.

The other pupils passed the test brilliantly, under Doom’s saddened eyes. How did they do it…? He sighed, for the millionth time of the day and looked down at his knees He tried to stop the tears that were threatening to fall down his cheek, but his harmful thoughts were superior. He quickly wiped them, but his glassy eyes betrayed him.

“You are a baby,” a boy walked next to him and shoved him a bit with his foot. Doom just looked away. He didn’t want any trouble. Of course the teacher didn’t see anything.

“Alright children, I will give you your result at the end of the day. Now let’s go to the classroom,” Mr. Haagenti called and they followed him, Doom staying in the back. He didn’t want to get his results, he knew he wouldn’t even have the average points. Since he was in the back of the crowd, no one saw when three boys pulled him away and hid him behind a wall. Doom knew who they were; Zorzos, Akol and Uron. He looked at their full of hate looks, knowing he would be again in trouble for the day.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT : THIS STORY IS NOW FINISHED ^^'  
> I'm sorry, school is starting soon and I don't have time to write anymore.  
> I hope you enjoyed this story, it was fun to write :)  
> Thank you for understanding ^^

“Hello Doom, do you have troubles in forming weapons,” Akol said with an evil tone.

Akol was the leader of his gang of bullies. Since everyone was good in class this year, they didn’t have anyone to bother, except for Doom, since he couldn’t create weapons. The boy was a bit taller than him, he had black hair and green eyes. His father was Buer, demon of hatred, so it didn’t surprise Doom that Akol hated him. Uron was smaller than him, but a lot stronger than him. His father was Verin, demon impatience, a strong demon. He had blond hair and brown eyes. And then Zorzos, the strongest demon of the class. They were only eight but they already knew they would have a brilliant career.

Doom didn’t answer, he knew it was useless. He couldn’t argue with them. He felt his heart beat faster as his anxiety increased. He just looked at them. He stayed silent when a fist met his eye. He fell on his knees, holding his throbbing face in his hands. Tears were pearling in his eyes.

“Answer us failure,” Akol growled. Doom just sniffled. It hurt so much.

“Just look at him, he’s too weak to defend himself,” Uron chuckled, “he can’t even create a knife,” they all laughed at him. Doom was terrified. He was shaking like a leaf, curled up on himself against the wall.

“Let’s teach him how to fight,” Zorzos smiled evilly and began kicking Doom violently with his feet. The young demon couldn’t hold back the screams, so he shouted in pain as the three boys were beating him up. A kick arrived on his ribs. He felt them crack and a loud yelp came out. Why wasn’t anyone coming to save him? Did he deserve that? Maybe he did, or else someone would have come.

“P-Please stop…” He whimpered and a fist hit his jaw, blood splattering on the wall on floor.

“Then learn how to fight failure, or you won’t survive here,” with a last kick on his head, Zorzos knocked the young demon out. They left, laughing evilly, happy to have hurt him. Doom was lying on the floor, unconscious, blood pooling under his head.

~~~~~

Doom sensed an unknown presence next to him. He didn’t even know where he was. He opened his heavy eyes, his vision all blurry, “Ah I see you’ve woken up,” a female voice said. Who was it? He slightly shook his head to recover his sight. He looked up to see a healer.

“W-Who are you…?” He croaked out, his eyes half closed because of the blinding light.

“Raizel, I’m the new healer of the school. I found you lying in the hallway when I went back to the infirmary. What happened?” The woman had black hair, her skin was as white as a ghost, and her eyes were deep blue. Doom looked down. If he told why he was like this, all the shame of Hell would be on him, “You know you can tell me anything? It will be a medical secret,” Raizel tried to reassure the young demon. Little Doom just stared down at his laps. He was too ashamed to say that he had been beaten on because he couldn’t even protect himself. He heard a sigh, “It’s alright. I healed your ribs, some of them were broken. I also healed you face, so it shouldn’t hurt anymore. However, the black eye is still visible. I suggest you to go home to get some rest, I don’t know how you did that, but it is pretty violent,” Raizel was writing her report as she was talking to Doom, who stayed silent.

He had never been beaten on before. Sure he had been hit and punched, but it never went that far. That was the first time he had get knocked out and sent to the infirmary. He wanted to refuse what Raizel had said and go back to class, but he was scared. He knew he shouldn’t be, that would only show his weakness.

“I sent an eagle to your father as well, so he will come to keep an eye on you,” the healer added and Doom looked up at her with panic clearly visible on his face. His father couldn’t see him like this, he should have never known about this. Raizel sighed, “I had to Little One,” Doom felt his heart clench. No one ever called him that, no one had ever been this nice to him, not even his father, “It’s the procedure. Plus, if you pass out at your house or outside if you are all alone, it could be very dangerous,” the healer was actually worried about Doom. That surprised him, because his father could leave him alone for weeks without even wondering if he was okay. Maybe that wasn’t his role. His panic turned into sadness, and he looked down again, nodding.

He just wanted to go home, he didn’t want to bother Murmur while he was working.

An eagle landed on the window, a little parchment in his beak. Raizel unwrapped it and sighed, “Well Doom, your father is going to be late, so I let you go home alone. I have your stuff right here, as long with your results. I’m sorry for your grade, you’ll do better next time,” she smiled softly at him. Doom didn’t know what to think. She was really nice to him, but why? What did he do to deserve her kindness? He was just a useless failure.

He nodded and took his bag and paper where his grade was written. 2/20. He just looked at it expressionlessly and put it into his bag before leaving. He had to try again, even if he was supposed to rest. He arrived into his house and took his book, opening it at the dagger page. He put it on the dinner table and began focusing on his powers. He pictured the weapon into his mind and tried to form it in his hand. Only the blade and a beginning of a handle appeared in his hand. He felt like crying. Why couldn’t he do it anymore?! He sighed and punched his book, knocking it off the table. He was becoming angry, especially at himself. _You’re a failure you can’t even defend yourself, you let them beat you, are you a victim or what!?_ Doom couldn’t take it anymore, he just sobbed, curled up on himself on the couch. He felt so weak. He just wanted help, someone who would understand him and stay with him. He was always alone. Although, he was used to it, but it hurt when no one was here to comfort him. He was only a child.

“Demons don’t cry, why can’t you remember this?” A deep voice said from behind him in a neutral tone. The little demon froze. His father was home, and of course, he had to see him at his worst.

“I-I’m sorry Father I didn’t mean to I--”

“Enough Doom. You have to train more, you have to learn about self control. How did you injure yourself?” Murmur asked, now standing in front of his son. Doom flinched and looked away. He wouldn’t tell him why, that was too shameful, “Answer me Doom,” the duke insisted. The child let out a sob.

“I-I’m so so-orry, I didn’t mean to fail! I-I tried a-and tired… T-The dagger wouldn’t appear…”

“Are you aware that you are very vulnerable if you can’t create your own weapons?” Murmur asked and his son nodded, still crying.

“I-I know I’m weak… Don’t remind me this p-please…” Doom wanted out, he hadn’t felt this bad before. The poor demon was only eight years old. Demons at his age were supposed to fight and be strong, while humans were just at school, living their life peacefully in their innocence of children.

Murmur didn’t answer, he didn’t even argue. Doom took it as an agreement. He was weak, useless, worthless. He would never be the demon his father wanted him to be.

“How did you get these injuries?” Murmur asked again. Doom stayed silent, “Tell me, or I am making you exorcised,” he tried to threaten his son. The young demon flinched. He knew his father was able to do it so he sighed.

“Zorzos, Uron and Akol,” he simply answered. He heard a deep sigh.

“They beat you up, didn’t they?” Murmur guessed. Doom nodded, still crying silently, hugging his knees close to his chest, just wanting to disappear, “You will take more lessons about self defense then, I will enroll you in it. The healer said you needed rest, so go in your room. I have to leave now, I will send you an eagle to tell you when your lesson his beginning,” Murmur walked away from Doom and left the house. The child still obeyed and went to his bedroom. He sat down on it, fully breaking down. His father didn’t even care about him. He wiped his tears but more came out at the same time. He cried himself to sleep, wishing his life would get better at some point.


End file.
